Nightwelling Academy
by Darksakudragon
Summary: Pink hair and peridot eyes sees through your soul,creatures of the night unites...welcome,to Nightwelling Academy,where your deepest nightmare comes true... Sakucentric
1. Chapter 1

Darksakudragon:My newest story ever…

**(Scans the area)**

**Darksakudragon:Sakura!Do the…whatever thing that you guys do!**

**Sakura shrugging:Hai,darksakudragon-chan**

**Turning to audience:Darksakudragon does not own Naruto or the characters however,most of the characters that she specifically creates does belong to her**

**Darksakudragon and Sakura bowing**

**Naruto popping out of nowhere:In other words,enjoy the story!Dattebayo!**

**Sakura,Darksakudragon and Naruto does random dancing**

* * *

_"Ne,Onee-chan!Onee-chan!",a a 5-year-old petal pink-headed girl danced around her 8-years-old blonde sister who giggled,while picking up the daises that she had found and stared straight into her sister's peridot-green eyes,she said softly,"Yes,Sakura-imotou?"_

_Sakura suddenly took intrest in the ground as she shyly traced her foot over the soft grass that swayed gently in the breeze. She loved her sister's azure blue eyes and felt extremely proud and shy towards her sister's gentleness."A-anou...th-this is for you..Onee-chan..",Sakura mumbled,presenting a white daisy crown to her sister._

_Her sister's eyes widened in surprise and a grateful smile made its way across her gentle face,"Thank you,Sakura-chan..."_

_Sakura beamed proudly at her older sister as she quickly placed it on her sister's head exclaiming,"Ne,Yukari-nee-chan...you look..."_

_Sakura blushed and stuttered out,"you look just like a princess,Onee-chan.."_

_Yukari blinked before letting out a tinkling laughter as she hugged Sakura."Yukari-nee-chan?How come Saku-nee-chan gets a hug?Don't I get one?",an orange-headed toddler pouted._

_Yukari laughed again before letting go of Sakura and hugging the one-year-old toddler who squeeled in delight._

_Sakura giggled at her sibling's hug before realising the shadow behind started to materialise in front of her,causing her to jump,shrieking._

_"Ahahahahahahahaha!Sakura-chan's face is soo cute when she is surprise!",a blue-haired maiden laughed,Sakura pouted before wrapping her arms around her father's legs,"Otou-san!Okaa-san is being mean to me!"_

_The blonde-haired man chuckled before ruffling his daughter's pink hair earning a ,'Don't do that!' He smiled softly as she stared quitely at his ponytail which swayed gently as he cupped her face softly,explaining,"Sakura-chan...your mother only did that to show you her affection towards you..."_

_"Yeah!But still...",she mother came towards her,scooped her up by the arms and laughed merrily,"I'm sorry Sakura-chan!Here you go!"_

_Sakura let out a squeel as her mother threw her up in the air and catching her back_

_"Kaa-san!I want you to do that to me too!",the boy gleefully shouted as he raced towards his mother_

_"Hai,Miko-chan!",she placed Sakura on the ground gently and proceeded to do the same to Miko when a loud explosion caught the family's attention._

_A demon began to charge towards them,it's evil red eyes glisthened as it reared it's body upwards,letting out a loud roar._

_"Kaa-san...I-I'm scared..",Miko squeeked,Sakura hugging him,hoping to cease his fear eventhough she herself was overcome by her own fear._

_"Miimi!You get the children out of here! I'll deal with this demon!",their father yelled as he quickly pulled Yukari away from danger._

_"You out of your mind? I'm not letting you face this demon alone you idiot!This demon is not your average type!Houkuoh!",Mimi yelled back._

_Mimi turned to her trembling children as she gripped onto the eldest shoulder,"Yukari,you have to get your sister and brother away from this place,you got it?"_

_Yukari nodded and watched her mother join her father to fight the demon._

_She proceeded to grab Sakura's arm whislt carrying her little brother who seemed to have quiten down,probably due to pure fear._

_Sakura yank her arm away forcefully as she glared at her sister screaming,"What about Okaa-san and Otou-san?"_

_Yukari's azure blue eyes darkened as she glowered at her sister, Sakura gulping in fear._

_"It's not safe here,Sakura...we have to go...don't worry,Okaa-san and Otou-san will be alright...they're not called demon slayers for nothin' ya know?",Yukari winked._

_Sakura calmed down a little but shrieked when a larger demon appeared in front of the three siblings,blocking their only escape route._

_Yukari swiftly handed Miko to Sakura as she stood in front of her two siblings protectively,snarling at the demon._

_It seemed to have given off a low rumble,laughing mockingly as it stared down on it's 'lunch'._

_"Feisty...I love a feisty meal...",it rumbled on as it attempted to bite the girl down who dodged it effortlessly._

_Sakura and Miko hid behind some bushes as they watched on,terrified, their sister dodging all the attacks._

_Suddenly,Sakura lunged forward towards her sister,arms outstretched._

_"Sakura?What are you-",Yukari gasped and noticed the eye colour that had changed just a few minutes ago._

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SAKURA?", Yukari shouted at the demon who seems to be trying hard not to laugh at Yukari._

_"Child..I am a puppeteer demon...I can control any living thing...including a human child...",It rumbled slyly._

_It's tail whipped through the air and quickly striking the ground,causing it to the same time, Sakura banged her head agaisnt the floor violently_

_"STOP!",Yukari shrieked, watching helplessly as the demon brought up it's tail again,grinning horrendously._

_"What are you going to do now...little girl?Be my meal...or watch your little sister die?",It continued,watching Yukari seething in anger seemed to entertain him._

_"How about...NEITHER?",she snarled and a bright flash of light appeared and in Yukari's place was a blonde neko-cat,about half the size of the demon's length . The demon's eyes widened before it snarled gleefully._

_"Oh?You are a-",it didn't had a chance to finish it's sentence when Yukari rammed her furry head agaisnt the demon's body,surprising him._

_He lost control on Sakura who dropped to ground,heaving heavily as she stared at her sister's demon form._

_Yukari immediatly tore down the demon's tail with one bite,snarling heavily at the demon who could only howl in pain._

_"Heh heh...this is not a surprise...after all...you are raised in the Ichigo clan...",It growled_

_'Onee-chan...',Sakura watched her sister who was standing her ground._

_"But! I was going on easy on you little girl!You will not stand a chance agaisnt me now!",It cried before moving in for the kill_

_'Iye...iye...',Sakura tearfully glanced at her sister then at the demon._

_Yukari jumped,but a split second too late as the demon snapped it's jaw on Yukari's blond fur. Blood matted the beautiful blond fur, as the demon crushed Yukari's body in one bite._

_"NOOoooooooooo!",Sakura screamed, a fireball whizzed through the air and penetrate through the demon's skin,killing it in an instant. Yukari,however,shared the same fate as the demon. Her lifeless body hit the ground as she retained back into her human form._

_"Shit!There was another one!Yukari!",Mimi cursed, kneeling down as she held her daughter in one arm. Tears began to stream down her blood stained face as she held her dead daughter's body close to her chest. Houkuoh stared at the ground,not believing at what he was seeing._

_As Yukari began to disappear,Sakura began to think bitterly,'Yes...that's what happens to us...when we die...we all disappear..into non-existance..like as if we have never existed in the first place..'._

_Now,as nothing but mere light began to fade away from Mimi's crying form. Mimi's head snapped up immediatly as she smelt the air and her eyes quickly fall upon Sakura's near-unconcious body._

_"Sakura!",She sobbed,hoping that her daughter wouldn't suffer the same as her sister had. She placed her super-sensitive ears against Sakura's chest and caught a faint throb._

_"She-she's alive!",Mimi sobbed harder then stopped when Sakura muttered something._

_"What is it?Mommy's hear darling...",Mimi soothingly said, carresing her daughter's pink locks._

_"...",Sakura struggled to say something and when she realised that she couldn't,she mouthed the word,'Miko'._

_Immediatly, Houkuoh,who had 'heard' what Sakura had 'said' quickly found Miko sleeping in the bushes,crying in his sleep._

_"His fine...",Houkuoh sighed with relief and so did Mimi._

_"Kaa...san...",Sakura coughed out. She was already too weak to say anything as she drifted off to darkness._

_The last thing she heard before she passed out were,"You're going to be alright honey!"_

_And that was that.__

* * *

_

_"Sakura...",her soft voice compelled her to move forward, to see her older sister smile with happiness. Sakura returned the smile as she skipped about around her sister. Then...the image of her sister's body being cruelly curshed _

_by the demon's jaw made Sakura squirm as she watched on helplessly,mortified that her beautiful sister was killed by the foul beast_

* * *

"NO!",Sakura shrieked,sitting up staight as she blinked her eyes rapidly. Beads of perspiration made it's way down her forehead as she gasped for air. "Onee-chan...are you alright?",Miko's voice rang throughout her room.

She stared at his lifeless eyes as she squinted,then grinned re-assuringly,"Yeah...I'm fine Miko..." Miko nodded but continued to stare at his sister,somewhat inspecting her carefully.

"What is it Miko?", Sakura asked gently. Ever since the death of their sister,everyone's attitude had become abit colder and reserve except for his family and cousins.

Sakura had become tougher and cold towards her friends except for her family. Mimi's outgoing attitude never changed but everytime somebody mentioned her daughter's name,she would turn nasty.

And her father has become strictly protective of his family.

"What is it Miko?", Sakura asked for the second time,she huffed impatiently as she snuggled deeper into her comfy red bed. "Well?",she muffled under the covers.

"Don't you have to be in school today?Onee-chan?", Miko said.

Her blanket was thrown into the air as she let out a scream,"WHAAAAAT?"

Miko quickly shut the door as Sakura hurried into the bathroom, she could still feel the smirk on her outotou's face as she hurriedly burshed her teeth and taking a quick shower.

Meanwhile,Miko was downstairs as Mimi laughed hysterically,holding the pan as Houkuoh dodged the pan that was swung around dangerously.

"I can't believe you did that Miko!", Mimi manage to say in between the laughter.

"I can't believe she fell for it...I mean,it's only 6.30 am in the morning...and school starts at 8.30 am no?", Houkuoh added, seeping his coffee casually.

"And you said she was the smartest Tou-san...",Miko kidded before freezing.

"She's right behind me isn't she?",Miko added.

His parents nodded and Miko gulped,turning around to find his sister cloaked with a dangerous aura.

"EH..Onee-chan...I was...eh...erm...well...SUCK IT!", He yowled as Sakura chased him around the dining tanle with Mimi laughing at their childish behaviour and Houkuoh smirking.

Yes...as long as I'm still alive,I will continue living...just like what I promised Onee-chan...

* * *

_"Sakura,whatever happens to me,even if I die...you will promise me that you will continue to live on and help your brother now won't you?",Yukari sat beside Sakura who was cradling Miko in her arms as they watched the sunset._

_"Mou...don't say that...Nee-chan...",Sakura pouted as she looked at her sister with worrying eyes. Yukari blinked, then laughed," A-ha...I'm sorry, Sakura-chan...Don't worry...forget it..."_

_"I promise...I will live on even after your death and look after our family...",Sakura continued,her attention were given to the sunset._

_Yukari smiled and muttered," Thank you...Sakura...live on to your fullest.."_

* * *

**Darksakudragon *nervously* : I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Sakura: It's okay...**

**Darksakudragon smiling: Thanks..**

**Naruto: Wait! When am I going to appear?**

**Miko:In the next chapter you dobe..**

**Naruto yelling: Don't call me dobe! You're just like TEME!**

**Miko snorting: Whatever**

**Sakura ignoring: Please review...**

**Darksakudragon:Yeah!I put my whole heart into it!**

**Everybody:Till then! Ja Matane!**


	2. My meeting with them

Disclaimer- Because I think this computer hates me as the story which was up to 4,543 words were deleted for the 3rd time,I am too lazy to write in an intro so:

_______________________________________**I do not own Naruto however,I am borrowing them and,whatever characters that I have created in this story DOES indeed belong to ME! Anyways...enjoy...**_

* * *

Sakura trudged along the school gate.

I didn't realise the school was THIS big...I was only kidding when I said god be damned if the school inside was small..,Sakura mentally cursed.

It was about the twelve time that she had passed by the same potted plant since she got into the school gate when she finally admitted defeat.

"I'm lost..",she cursed silently as she quietly gave her sling bag a soft pat and crouched agaisnt a wall.

She gripped hard on her not-so-heavy baggage and held it close to her chest.

* * *

_______________________________________"Miko!Come back here you lil' runt!Why I outta-",she growled angrily as she tried to swipe away the smirk on her outoto's face._

_______________________________________"Sakura..darling..have you gotten everything packed?", Mimi asked quietly as she set the pancakes on the table,juices,tea and all. Sakura stopped her chase and sat down at the table to eat._

_______________________________________"Hai,okaa-san...I have packed everything...Otou-san?",Sakura mumbled_

_______________________________________"Mmh?",Hokuoh(**A/N:There was a spelling error actually for Houkuoh/Hokuoh) **still sipping his coffee whilst reading the newspaper_

_______________________________________"What if I happen to have bunk in with guys?",Sakura continued_

_______________________________________Hokuoh coughed from his coffee while Mimi and Miko's eyes widened in surprise._

_______________________________________"Wh-what made you say that?",Hokuoh stammered angrily. His beloved clean white shirt was stained with pure black coffee_

_______________________________________"Gomen Otou-san...demo..",Sakura started_

_______________________________________"If that will happen,then hell would have finally froze all over!",Hokuoh retorted before Mimi proceed to clean the stain of Hokuoh's shirt._

_______________________________________Miko gladly took his milk and drank it,"The school that you attend to is a prestigious academy which allows students to stay at a campus directly from that school right?"_

_______________________________________Sakura nodded and Mimi continued for him,"He's just trying to tell you to be careful Sakura-chan..."_

_______________________________________"Daijoubo Okaa-san,I'll be alright..thanks for your concern as well,Otou-san,Outoto",Sakura replied,smiling re-assuringly_

* * *

_______________________________________Why did I have to think have to be so blunt?,_

Sakura cursed again as she picked up a fallen pink flower

_______________________________________..._

* * *

_______________________________________"Onee-chan!Onee-chaaaan~",Sakura sang as she circled around Yukari who smiled gently,holding the pink flowers that she had gotten at a nearby mountain. "Onee-chan?What is that flower?It's soo beautiful",Sakura muttered,awed by the beauty the soft petals_

_______________________________________had brought to the flower._

_______________________________________"This,Sakura-chan,are called Sakura blossoms...they are very gentle from the outside but they are also as hard as steel,Sakura-chan. Just like you. Now don't you ever forget that alright?",Yukari whispered softly at her Imotou._

_______________________________________"Hai Onee-chan!",Sakura smiled as Yukari tucked one between Sakura's ears and her soft pink hair._

* * *

"A-anou...d-daijobou d-deska?",a timid voice woke Sakura up from her past as she glanced up at the direction of the voice.

"Hai...",Sakura uttered,as she continued to stare at the pink flower.

"A-are you n-new here?",she stuttered timidly again. Sakura tsked and then realised what she had done as she quickly looked up to say sorry to a dejected looking girl.

"Gomen,yes,I am new here so I got lost...passing by that,",she pointed at a potted plant

"For the twelveth time before I _realised_ I _was _lost..",she continued,pressing hard on each syllable.

The girl brightened up almost immediatly and let out a soft giggle before saying in a shy manner,"A-anou...I...I can lead you to t-the office if y-you w-want to.."

Sakura grinned slyly. She liked the girl immediatly even though she just met her..in an awkard manner..

"Gee...are you sure?I really don't want to bother you..",Sakura grinned,scratching her head.

The girl shook her head and blushed lightly,"Iye,I don't mind...come one..I shall show you around the school...and the office"

Sakura bobbed her pink head and got up,dusting away at her short pants.

"Oh,and by the way",the girl turned around to look at the pinkette,"Yes?"

A broad grin appeared on Sakura's face as her pearly teeth sparkled,"You didn't stutter"

The girl blinked several times before her face turned red beet.

* * *

"Ne,where are we exactly?", I asked with bored eyes looking around at the huge space.

"Ah..g-gomen...this is the uhm...gym",she squeeked, pointing at the empty room in front of me

I stared in um...well,neither in shock nor awe..well,because it was empty

"...",was the only reply I gave back to her.

The girl shut her eyes and opened them again,her soft lavender eyes staring straight into my peridot green eyes.

"I-I know it's not much b-but...we are s-still trying to we-well,repair them",she finished,trying to supress her giggle

at my incredulous look on my face and I pout.

"You see,there was a fight here,a month before you came here...",she stopped to see if I was listening and I nodded my head,to indicate her to continue on

"A group who calls themselves the Akatsuki and the hawk had a fight here",she whispered softly and I scrunched up my nose

"Two of them were good friends of mine,Konan and Karin",she continued and her eyes hardened as she stared at the ground coldly.

I stiffened a little. She was almost like a friend of mine that I remembered,except much more softer.

"They were forced to fight one another because they couldn't betray their 'group'",she added and again,I nodded

Gangs are unforgiveable,they make you lose trust in your friends.

"So they ended up hurting one another and also destroyed the entire gym",she laughed out loud and I sweatdrop at this.

I ruffled my soft pink locks and sighed

"I'm guessing they were all punished huh?",I muttered as my peridot green eyes hardened at the gym.

"Yup!But only the guys!They have to share one whole campus together!",she finally finished and I ended up laughing and half-snorting.

There was a chuckle and I quickly looked up irritatedly,my laughter finally subsiding.

It was a spiky blonde who had chuckled,his eyes were azure blue and the way he looked at me?

rubbed me the wrong way.

"That was very...unlady-like",he spoke huskily and I rolled my eyes at his attempt to _flirt_.

_ugh...oh for Kami-sama sake! Have some dignity will you?_,I seethed in my head as a vein popped and I glared.

Then it happened,time stood still and I noticed my new 'friend's face starting to heat up...

'_Looks like someone has a crush on a certain somebody...'_,I thought,brushing aside all the irritation that had filled in me just a minute ago.

"You are?",I asked in a straight tone,not wanting to upset my 'guide'

"Naruto Uzumaki!",he grinned widely,pumping a fist in the air and continued,"And some day,I'm gonna be the president of this world!"

I rolled my eyes again. I just couldn't resist it. President?Of _this_ world?

Peh,very unlikely.

I shooked my head and muttered,"Sakura Haruno.."

Naruto's ears perked a little and dumbly enough said,"What?"

A tinge of pink spread across my cheeks and just shooked my head,"nothing..."

My guide giggled and stuttered,"S-she's n-new around h-here...s-so she's n-not use t-to being around people.."

Naruto's azure eyes widened before he grinned,slightly showing that he even understood in the first place at all.

"Hai! If you say so Hinata-chan!",Naruto beamed and I thought I saw him wagging his butt.

* * *

_So that's her name huh?Hinata...wait...lavander eyes...blue-ish hair..,_I smacked myself mentally

"Hinata...Hyuuga Hinata?",I said turning towards the bluenette(?)

"H-hai?",she blinked confused as her blush began to rescind

I jerked my head a little before shaking my head,"This the office?"

She nodded and Naruto turned to face me saying,"Ne,we haven't gotten your name yet.."

I went into the office but it was empty.

I got out grumpily and stared at the duo in front of me.

"Anou...there's nobody inside...",I growled as I kicked a pebble aside

"I suppose headmistress has a me-meeting and S-Shizune must have followed her",Hinata stuttered and I nodded.

I stared at them for a brief moment before I break into a smile

As I took out a hand while slinging my backpack and baggage on one arm,

I looked straight into their eyes and began,"My name is Sa-"

"SAKURA-CHYAAAAAAAN~",my eyes widened and the only thing in my head right now was

_Oh shit!That voice!_,I turned,a split second too late and was on the ground

after being tackled down by a certain blonde.

* * *

I cannot believe at what I'm looking at right now.

Ino was on the ground hugging the poor pinkette and my mind was going like,

_Like WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?_

But all that I manage to say was,"Ino-chan..do y-you know h-her?"

Alright...stuttering would be a good thing to say but,

heck,it's still the fucking same thing right?

* * *

I glanced up and smiled at the shy Hyuuga.

Nodding my head,I said shakily,"Right!We were childhood friends,Sakura and I"

I got up,dusting my purple mini-skirt while helping Sakura up

She growled at me and I could only give her an apologetic look

Then I saw Naruto and scowled,"What are you doing here stupid?"

I noticed Hinata's eyes darkened and realised my mistake but refused to admit it anyway.

Naruto growled and said,"I happen to bump into Hinata _and _your childhood friend over here"

I twirled a finger around my platinum blond hair and huffed,I _soo_ do not need Naruto butting in with my business here.

Twirling around,I met Sakura and her don't-you-fucking-dare-piss-me-off-face and smiled innocently,"Ne,Sakura-chan

I didn't realise that you'd be coming to this school.."

She shrugged delicately,jerking her head slightly so that her pink bangs covered her eyes.

"Eh?Gomen ne,Sakura-san,but is that a pink flower your holding?",Hinata suddenly asked and all eyes were on Sakura.

Sakura looked surprise but that look was gone as it had suddenly came

I noticed the pink flower and my heart sank

It was a Sakura blossom. It was almost the same like those that were given by her sister,14 years ago,a year before Yukari had died**(A/N:Go and do the math,see how old Sakura is right now)**

And Sakura immediatly crushed the flower instantaneously,her bangs now _really_ covering her eyes.

* * *

Naruto's eyes narrowed,he hadn't ecpected a reaction like that from the pinkette.

Though he had a hunch that something bad had happened in Sakura's past and

he was wise enough not to ask her about it**(The world has finnaly come to an end!)**

Sakura merely crushed it in her grip and whispered softly,"umm...anyway..."

Hinata shifted her weight uncomfortably when she realised that she had

done something wrong and she doesn't know what she _did_ wrong.

Ino sighed and shook her head before slinging an arm over Sakura's arms and the pinkette replied with a low growl.

"Do you know which room you're staying at Saki?",Ino chirpped,trying to change the tensed atmosphere.

Sakura fumbled about in her backpack and took out a slip of paper and handed it over to Ino

and said,"I'm suppose to go to this room...or grounds...wherever this place is.."

Ino opened the folded slip and her eyed widened in surprise and pure shock.

Hinata peered over Ino's shoulder,read the room number and instantly blushed.

Naruto stared confusedly at the girl's reaction and immediatly tried to peer as well but was stopped by Ino's hand held up as she read the words scribbled down all over again

before handing it over to Naruto who snatched it away,excited.

Sakura waited patiently,even though she wanted to know what the fuss was all about.

"Oh..",Naruto finally said,breaking the unbearable silence.

He looked over to Sakura and broke into a smile and grinned,"I think you should follow me.."

Sakura blinked several times,confused at his request but relented anyway.

"Sakura,me and Hinata shall meet you at the canteen",Ino said as Sakura passed by both girls while Hinata hung her head,refusing to meet Sakura's eyes.

And as Naruto led Sakura away,with her super-sensitive ears,Sakura thought she heard

Ino say,"Lucky bitch.." but quickly dismissed the idea,her curiostity piling up even further.

* * *

I led Sakura into a private campus that had a sign put up stating in bold letters,'**Strictly _NO_ girls allowed. Tresspassers will be _dealt _with**'

I thought Sakura would be shivering with fear but when she didn't,

my interest in her grew slightly.

'_Just who the hell is she anyway?_',I thought in my head,wanting to know more of her.

"This is the campus that you will be staying in..",I turned my around to look at her and found her standing at the end of the pavement.

I sweatdrop,realising that she hadn't even stepped into the restricted area and chuckled.

"Are you afraid?",I asked and she shooked her head calmly before

saying,"It says no girls allowed"

I laughed cheerily,"I don't think that has ever stopped you right?Sakura-chan?"

She looked surprise but quickly regained her composure before coming up to me muttering,"Good point..."

then looking up at me with that peridot green eyes of hers,she said coldly,"Do NOT call me chan...Uzumaki"

And right there and then,I felt a sudden fear wash all over me.

Whoever Sakura is,I don't think I'd ever want to stand in her way.

Whatever she wants,she gets..I can tell.

"Ne...Uzumaki...",she started and I look at her,I noticed that she was shorter than me by five centimeter

and I nearly laughed at that so instead,

I asked a sensible question,"What is it?"

She shrugged then looked at the house,changing her mind about whatever that she had wanted to asked about.

"You're staying with guys you know?",I said,trying to get an expression out of her but instead,

she give me a blank-like-whatever-dude-look.

"I knew that the beginning you asked me to follow you",she said

and I stared confusingly at her

"Oh..you see,since you asked me to follow you,it is most likely that you _knew _where the room is and that it is _likely _that the place I'm staying at?",

she explained calmly,"Should be full of guys"

I blinked then shrugged,not understanding a single thing she had said and opened the door and allowed her to enter.

* * *

The first thing that entered Sakura's mind was,_this place is FILTHY_ .

The cushions were moved randomly and the floor was littered with rubbish;plastic bags,empty crushed cans and leftover food.

_ALL OVER the floor_,Sakura observed disgustedly

as she trod over the rubbish carefully before reaching a staircase.

She turned to look at Naruto who was happily just _walking through the rubbish _like as if they were nothing but.

She could have puked right there and then but decided not to add anything else to the mess.

A blonde guy walked out from a room,which Sakura presume,was the kitchen and had a terribly annoyed look on his face.

Sakura silently thought that the guy was hot but,realised that he's attitude,was not.

"Naruto!Didn't I tell you to clean this PLACE UP?",he hollered at the younger blonde.

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly,and his face was covered with a stupid grin,

so stupid that it almost made Sakura want to punch his face.

"Sorry,Deidara,I kind of forgotten about it when I went out to look for something..",Naruto explained apologetically

and Deidara huffed irritatedly,"Well,you were probably looking for ramen,AGAIN...stupid pig"

"I AM NOT A PIG!Ramen is good for you!",Naruto yelled back

"Well,technically,you are since you obviously love pigging about looking for ramen in the cupboards",Deidara countered

easily angering Naruto who was fumbling for words,

for once,Deidara had a smug look on his face until that is of course,

Naruto said with a sly look on his face,"Well,at least I ain't no barbie doll who looks like he's going to whore on somebody"

That snapped Deidara completely as he lunged towards Naruto with outstretched arms,ready to kill him

'_Now...where is this going again?_',Sakura thought as she let out a LOUD,"ehem"

Both boys immediatly looked at her and Naruto stood by her side,sending Sakura a thnakful look while she rolled her eyes at his immature behaviour.

"And this is?",Deidara asked,quirking an eyebrow as he stared at Sakura's pink hair to the entire body.

"Sakura!",Naruto grinned

"Haruno",Sakura said,and both Naruto and Deidara looked at her,confused.

She bowed low enough to show her respect to the boys and when she straightened her back,she repeated with a voice,void of emotion

"Haruno Sakura.."

Deidara blinked before introducing himself,"Deidara..Deidara Iwa.."

_Oh...another Iwa..._Sakura mentally noted before saying dryly,"Pleasure to meet you.."

"She's our new housemate!",Naruot gleefuly added and this time,Deidara's eyes widened in surprise before he

exclaimed,"Oh!Wow...I'm sorry,this way. To your room..."

and he began to lead both Sakura and Naruto upstairs to a door that had a pink-red tonal colour on it

and a nice speck of painted cherry-blossom and a white,cherry-blossom mask hanging on it.

Sakura was immediatly impressed and opened the door to find a painted red wall,with soft pinks,matching the atmosphere the room held.

Sakura nodded,inspecting the room and noticed the white mirror,red and white bed and a bookcase.

"Impressive...",she trailed off,studying the room

and Deidara blushed at the comment while Naruto nod his head in agreement.

"Tsunade-sama told me that there was a girl staying with us",he said

"I didn't believe her at first but painted the room anyway...glad that you like it",Deidara finished,beaming.

Sakura nodded then stepped out of her room after placing in her bags.

"Well,now it's time to introduce you to the guys...",Naruto excitedly remarked,as he pulled her arm

"What the _hell_ are _you_ doin here?",a smooth,silky,yet very familiar voice spoke and Sakura turned to look at him...

* * *

**Darksakudragon: There! The second chapter is done!**

**Sakura yelling: Finally!**

**Darksakudragon: Well,guess who that voice is!**

**Naruto: Waaaaaaaah! I hope it's not Itachi-teme or Sasori-teme!They're both scary!**

**Sasori chuckling: Well,_duh_. that's our job stupid**

**Itachi nodding: Exactly. To _frighten_ you**

**Sakura: Remember to review dearest readers!**

**Sits back and eats popcorn with Darksakudragon watching the two older boys torturing a screaming Naruto**

**Darksakudragon: *munch* Itachi,Sasori and the gang will appear along with Kiba,Sai and Sasuke for the next chapter. Ja!**


	3. Introductions and Identities

**Darsakudragon: Well,let's get this over with..Sakura!**

**Sakura nodding: Sasuke-san,please do the disclaimer or we will punish you!**

**Sasuke leaning: Hn**

**Darksakudragon: You have been warned!**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Darksakudragon shouting: You have been warned Sasuke(grr!)!Naruto!Call forth on Orochimaru!**

**Naruto: Hai!**

**Sasuke jibbering: Darksakudragon does not own Naruto!**

**Runs off**

**Darksakudragon crowing in triumph**

**Naruto and Sakura: Please enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

_"What the hell are you doing here?",a smooth,silky,yet very familiar voice spoke and Sakura turned to look at him..._

* * *

My eyes hardened as I stared at the ebony boy in front of me in a slouching position.

"I,should be asking _you_ that",I stated dryly as I continued to observe his onyx eyes staring dully at me.

"Hn",was the only answer I received and heck,I really wanted to plummet him right there and make him suffer like _hell_

"What is she doing here dobe?",Sasuke asked,eyes still ocked on with my peridot-green eyes.

I could feel Naruto's anger rising and I would've flinched if I hadn't been a tough fighter.

"Teme!Don't call me dobe!She's our new housemate teme!",Naruto growled,ready to tackle the handsome,gorgeous-looking sandwich in front of me.

_Oh god...please..I did NOT just think of that..that..imbecile as FOOD ..._,I mentally smacked myself for being such

an idiot. No way in hell am I falling for this jerk.

Sure he's hot and yeah,sure he makes a girl's heart melt-

I shooked my head and let out a growl.

He had a look of surprise on his face when he heard about me being the new housemate and then broke into a smirk,"Oh...really?"

A look of pure interest glinted in his eyes and now,I _really_ felt like punching him.

* * *

Sakura could only think of one thing-

REVENGE

for interrupting her fight with the boy named Suigetsu.

"Naruto,if you could,will you accompany me to the office?",Sakura asked,her voice,cold enough to match Sasuke's.

Deidara had a baffled look on his face but shrugged saying,"Well,Naruto,go accompany this nice girl to the office"

Naruto gave a swift look at me before looking back to the vampire in front of him.

His eyes narrowed until they became nothing but slits and then proceed to follow behind a quiet Sakura.

Sasuke,'hn'ed' at the 'departure' of the two housemates and quickly sank himself into the sofa.

Deidara was getting ready to explode but restrained himself,knowing that he was no match for this Uchiha.

He looked around and sighed

'_Looks like I'll be busy for the next hour_',He thought before he entered the kitchen and

got out again with a dustpan and sweeper while Sasuke watched on with bored onyx,eyes.

* * *

"Sakura...I don't think the headmistress is in the office..",Naruto began,trying to convince Sakura to just head back to the dorm.

Sakura gave him and icy cold glare and Naruto flinched.

He had just met her and he was already afraid of Sakura.

Sakura's eyes softened when she noticed the fear rising in Naruto as she let out an inaudible sigh

"Knowing Tsunade,Uzumaki,the meeting she's in will be very short you see..",Sakura explained as they neared the office.

Both stopped and Sakura turned to face Naruto and said calmly,"You stay here while I go in and check."

Naruto gave her a confused look but nodded obidiently.

Sakura entered and noticed Shizune

She bowed and said,"Good morning Shizune,Ton Ton"

She reffered to the pink pig who replied back with an,'Oink!'

Shizune looked up and smiled a bright smile,"Ah..Sakura..pleasure to see you again.."

Sakura nod adding,"You weren't here around 8.30"

Shizune nodded before letting out a nervous laughter,"Aha..sorry about that Sakura,there was a meeting soo-"

Sakura just waved her hand,"It's okay Shizune. I knew about that. I just want to see Tsunade right now"

Shizune gave her a confused look and a vein popped on Sakura's temple

_What is it with everyone and their confused look already?_,Sakura answered swiftly,"It is about my _housemates_"

_From hell_,Sakura wanted to add but refrained from doing so.

A knowing look suddenly appeared on Shizune's face and she quickly replied back nervously,"Oh!Right..she's inside her office. Here,go in"

She ushered the pinkette inside an extra office and then sat back in her chair,petting Ton Ton

* * *

About an hour later,Sakura came out of the office,her face,flooded with tension and uneasiness

Naruto noticed her facial expression and decided to cheer her up,"Sakura!"

"Eh?",Sakura looked up,her peridot-green eyes were distracted mildly before she made a thoughtful look again.

"Sakura?",Naruto persisted and this time,the pinkette looked up at him however,her eyes were dull in color,as again,she saw him only as a mild distraction

Naruto frowned then asked,"Is something the matter Sakura?"

She blinked before saying quietly,"Nothing Uzumaki...just thinking.."

"About what?"

She gazed upwards and observed the clear blue sky and her thoughts became clearer

"No suffix?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't call me Sakura-chan",she finally finished.

"You said that I shouldn't call you that...",he trailed off as he walked alongside her,staring at her pink head.

And at that moment,she turned around to face him,eyes clear,set to go agaisnt the world,"I don't think that has ever stopped you before no?"

Naruto was silent for a few seconds before finally absorbing the statement

"Oh!Nope! I'm glad I can call you that Sakura-chan!",Naruto beamed at her,grinning like the fox he was.

Sakura gave a wry smile and then it disappeared as the thoughtful and tense features came back on her face

_He isn't like them...he's not like US..._

_I shouldn't have compared him to Tsusaya...he's not a cold-blooded killer..._

"Sakura-chan?",Naruto said,looking at her,eyes filled with concern

She looked at his worried face before breaking into a re-assuring smile,"Let's go back Naruto..."

Naruto's azure eyes brightened at the mention of his name and whizz across the carpark they were walking on

And again,the concentration came back to Sakura.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Tsunade-sama",Sakura murmmured,the moment she entered the headmistress's office._

_Tsunade was a beautiful blonde woman that had it into a ponytail with a teardrop-like tatoo on her forehead_

_and she's the kind who loves drinking booze._

_Sakura scrunched her nose in disgust as she watched Tsunade continue gulging down the bottle._

_"Tsunade",Sakura said,more firmly now. Tsunade stopped her drinking and stared at Sakura._

_"Sa*hic*ku*hic*ra..",she slurred as she observed the pinkette with drunken eyes,"Don't be such a *hic* bitch-"_

_WHAM! CRACK!_

_Sakura's fist hit the table until it broke,her eye ablazed with rage but her features remained calm_

_"Talk. NOW. Tsunade..",she said quietly,her eyes never leaving the headmistress's eyes as she straightened herself and leaned against a wall._

_Tsunade had a very silly look on her face,then frowned and sat on her chair,putting away the sake._

_"Gomen,cherry",this earned an annoyed look from the pinkette as Tsunade tried to hide her smug look_

_"I knew you'd come here eventually,after finding out that you're staying with a bunch of boys-"_

_"Wimps. Most of them are annoying..."_

_"You only met three of them-"_

_"You and your fucking mind reading ability!Just out with it already!",Sakura growled impatiently _

_and suddenly flinched when Tsunade gave her a death glare._

_"It's just that...",she trailed off before looking into Tsunade's eyes with determination_

_Tsuande sighed casually before turning her chair around so that she would not have to face the formidable pinkette_

_"Your father was agaisnt the thought of having you sahre a dorm full of boys and so were your mother,and brother"_

_Sakura nodded. Of course they'd be agaisnt the idea! I mean,who would-_

_"It was the main leader of the leading clan that you be placed in the dorm..",and with that,Sakura's heart froze for a moment._

_"Actually,it was Akira...you know,my cousin?",Tsunade grumbled under her breath_

_Sakura looked up,Akira-sama?_

_"But isn't she the same level as you?",Sakura questioned_

_Tsuande nodded,"The general idea was to have a girl who can withstand the actions of idiotic man prancing around,discipline them and not get defeated at all"_

_Sakura almost laughed aloud at that_

_"Since Seiji is vulnerable towards men,and Tsusaya and Raze...no,don't even mention Mikaru my dear,you know what she's like",Tsunade cut Sakura_

_off as she was about to say something._

_Sakura nodded,that was logical enough. Placing Mikaru inside a dorm full of men would spell trouble._

_In fact,with one that has a high sadistic level,Mikaru would have killed the boys on first sight and Sakura paled at the mere thought of having be responsible._

_"And no,Rei is of no acceptance...the boys will immediatly fall for her charms..",Tsunade added_

_And Sakura sweatdrop at that,'True...the boys would fall for even if she doesn't do anything on purpose'_

_"Besides,she's the clan's prodigy and prized possesion",Tsunade continued,beaming proudly_

_and Sakura felt sick,'But that's only because you use her as a weapon',she had wanted to say but kept quiet._

_"And you agreed to this",Sakura asked dryly_

_Tsunade shook her head impatientl,"No,I was AGAINST the idea and so was the leader...but.."_

_"She eventually gave in and agreed",Tsunade muttered_

_Sakura nodded and left the office_

* * *

'_Now that I think about it,there might be some possibility that the leader has reasons for me to stay with them',_Sakura thought anlaticaly

"Sakura-chan!We're here already!",Naruto chirrped enthusiastically,though Sakura had no idea why.

"Eh?Er...thanks Naruto..",Sakura murmured and entered the dorm with Naruto tailing behind her.

The dorm was cleaner now,there were lesser rubbish...

_what...the...guys?_

There were several boys sitting on the floor,some standing,some slouching on the armchairs and others were lying down.

"So this is the fucking bitch we were _all _suppose to meet?",a foul-mouthed silver-headed boy remarked

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and both Naruto and the jerk noticed this

"What's wrong,_missy_,are you angry?Or are you just gonna run away to your momma?",he added and Naruto had himself hidden away behind Deidara.

The other guys laughed instead while Sasuke smirked and ,'hn'

Sakura said nothing and looked around,rather than to comment back on what the boy had said

"Hey bitch! I'm talking to you-"

"You are Hidan,am I not wrong?",Sakura said coldly,her hand curled into a fist as she gave Hidan a swift,yet soft punch

SCRUNCH!

breaking every single bones in his right shoulder

"A Jashinnist who has a foul mouth,immortal and wields a sycthe(spelling?) Your shoulder has been completely been pounded to dust"

Hidan howled in pain as he held his right shoulder while the others took a few steps away from him

"Lucky for you,you're immortal. So you'll be able to heal that wound within an hour or soon"she promised in a grave voice before turning to look at the others.

Some of them flinched,while others remained stoic.

Then,her eyes shifted to Sasuke who was sitting calmly but his eyes had widened in shock

Lifting a finger and placing her other hand on her face as she shut her eyes to retrieve the lost memory,

she mumured soflty,"If I remember completely,you are Sasuke Uchiha,vampire,telekinese and has the ability to produce electricity"

Said boy widened his eyes again before it turned back dull and said,"hn"

Then pointing to an older boy with scarlet eyes,she continued,"Then you must be Itachi Uchiha,also a vampire and telekinese,however,you have the ability to put up illusion,or commonly yet a rare ability known as genjutsu"

A blue-skinned boy beside him gave a loud gasp and unintentionally smacked an orange-masked teenager beside him

"Ow!That hurt Kisame!Tobi's face feels pain!",he said childishly

"Tobi Uchiha,split personality;strength,calls his other self Obito Uchiha,has the ability to run real fast..",her voice stayed still

then she added,"And behaves _exactly_ like a child"

And everybody laughed at this.

"Kisame Hoshikage,shape shifter,looks like a shark,wields a weapon,broad sword known as Sameheda",she continued as she looked at Kisame with bored eyes

Then turning to another victim,she continued,"Zetsu,bipolar,eats anything raw,has the ability to merge with the earth and has so call 'invisibility' ability"

"Kiba Inuzuka,werewolf,able to tame wild dogs,wolves,ect,",she said to a spiky brunette who could only stare at her in awe

"Shikamaru,cloud-watching genius,IQ over 200,has the ability to control shadows of people and also,studies ninjutsu",she mumbled to

a pineapple-haired boy

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Sakura adding,"Favourite word,troublesome"

And as if on cue,Naruto and Kiba laughed

Sakura smiled and so did Shikamaru before he turned over and mumbled,"troublesome woman"

"Pein,unknown",she said as she looked at a flame-haired boy and added,"Abilities are private"

Everybody looked at her,HECK,even the Uchihas.

"Suigetsu,water merger,holds one of the nine legendary swords",she said to the boy(they met in chapter two) and grinned at him

"YOU!",he growled as he reached for his sword

Naruto was immediatly in front of her,his arms outstretched protectively

and Sakura said fondly,"Naruto Uzumaki,werefox,able to control fire"

She gave him a thumbs up and Naruto grinned

"Juugo...shapeshifter...the rest..unknown",Sakura muttered,frowning

She turned to Deidara who was eyeing her suspiciously,"Deidara Iwa,clay sculptor-turn-bomb-expert,able to see through invisibility"

And just like that,he grinned at her fondly

And as she turned to the next boy who had red hair,she froze

"Sasori,puppeteer,able to control the living and,is a human puppet himself. A medic-nin as well",her tone had changed so icily that even the room froze.

Sasori eyed her carefully before ignoring her.

"Neji Hyuuga,telekinese,able to see through invisibility and studies ninjutsu",Sakura finally said

"Kakuzu,has five hearts,a cheapskate",everyone laughed at this while the boy scowled

"And absolutely adores money...cheh,no wonder..",Sakura added and again,everybody laughed(except for the Uchihas and Hyuuga)

"Subaku no Gaara,wereracoon,has the ability to control the sand...insomniac though..",she muttered at the red-head grunted

"And just _who_ are you?",a smooth voice spoke

she turned to meet the older Uchiha while the younger one replied back with a,"She's just somebody of the lower status brother"

"Sakura Haruno..",she said and gave the younger Uchiha a death glare as he just shrugged it off

"But there is no Haruno clan",Itachi simply stated and this caught Sasuke's attention

"So who are you?",Sasuke asked,suddenly intrigued by her identity

A small,sad smile formed on her delicate lips

as she murmurmed,"Yes...who am I?"

* * *

**Darksakudragon dramatically: Dun Dun Dun Dun!**

**Sakura: Woah...**

**Darksakudragon: Please tell me if I had left anyone out ^^ anywaes,**

**Sakura smiling: Please review!**

**Everybody: Ja Ne!**


	4. Rock Lee,Sai and the SS team?

**Darksakudragon: Ah weeeell~**

**Sakura: You noticed that there were two boys missing?**

**Darksakudragon: Yes...your worse nightmare**

**Sakura huffing: I fucking hate you,bitch**

**Darksakudragon smiling: Ah yes,well...I love you Saki ^^ Now,**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto**

* * *

A knock on the door bought everyone's attention

The door slammed opened and Sakura took a step backwards,towards Naruto and something terrifyingly green zipped past them

"Rock Lee,strong in Taijutsu...I'm guessing..strength..and,speed",Sakura said as the bowl-headed boy quickly turned to face her,

"Ah!And you,my pretty cherry blossom,will you be my girlfriend?",he knelt,holding her hand

_Okay...you just made it to my HATE list..._Sakura took her hand away from Lee,hesitantly,silently muttering curses in her head as she stared blankly at the bowl-headed teenager.

"No",she stated as-a-matter-of-factly

and turned to face a very pale-looking boy and a pregnant pause filled the air

"..."

"..."

"Sai"

"Sakura..no. Wait. Hag"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance,she still hasn't gotten used to his 'nickname' for her.

"Well then,could you please explain to me why you're here,hag?",he continued with his fake smile plastered on his face

"You guys know one another?",Naruto interrupted,his curiousity getting the better of him

"Yes...and we're not really good friends Naruto...in fact,you can call us.._haters_",she seethed as she continued to eye Sai cautiously

She didn't want him to reveal her real identity to anyone yet.

Naruto continued to eye them and so did the rest until,that is,Sasuke broke the tensed silence,"You eye one another with mistrust.."

Sai smiled and _even_ bigger and _even _faker smile saying,"Well,that's because,me and hag-"

"Has never trusted one another ever since we were twelve",Sakura continued for him,neither breaking the eye contact

Sai's eyes was filled with malice while Sakura's held pure helplessness and ferocity

but nobody saw that anyway.

"Woah!Sakura,you guys know one another _since_ twelve?",Deidara exclaimed as he gaped at the discovery(EH?That was a discovery?)

Sakura snorted and decided to let that one go,

turning around,she muttered hastily,"So,I'm sure there's a...what do you call it?Oh yeah..something we have to do to fit in?"

Everybody stared at her for a while before Kisame considered what Sakura could do,

"Can you cook?"

Sakura hesitated at the question before nodding

"Is it good?",Tobi asked,but the question was not directed towards Sakura but instead,to Sai

Sai shooked his head and answered gravely,"I hate to admit it but,her cooking is one of the best aside her mother"

Sakura quirked an eyebrow at his compliment but accepted it gratefully.

Naruto started drooling and a few others were already thinking of whatever food they had wanted Sakura to cook for them

Finally,Itachi answered solemnly,"I suggest,Haruno,that you cook for us tonight"

Again,Sakura hesitated before answering,"Alright,but on one condition Uchiha"

Everybody stared at her,nobody had ever called Itachi Uchiha just,Uchiha before

So it took a while for Itachi to register whatever Sakura had just said earlier on(Aha!Take that Itachi!)

"Uhm...state it",he half-stuttered

and this time,it was Sasuke's turn to look at his big brother,'_Omgomgomgomgomg! Itachi just stuttered!This is the most precious memory I'll ever have!Pfffft_'(Woah there boy)

Sakura analysed it in her head then cleared her throat

"Weeeell...why don't you guys give this place a _clean up_?",Sakura annouced and everybody's jaws dropped

Well,not literally.

"_WHAT_?",Hidan growled and he shrank away almost in _fear _when Sakura cracked her knuckles

"You guys do the clean up,I'll go shopping for ingredients",she said while shrugging then noticed that Kiba was about to say something

"But! I'm sure you know who I _am_ Itachi..so you better get this house clean",Sakura continued a bit too quickly

Itachi stood motionlessly for a minute before walking towards the couch Sasuke was sitting on

"What?",Sasuke asked grouchily

"I'm gonna clean",Itachi stated simply

"WHAT?",everybody(Execpt for Sakura and Sai)exclaimed loudly and this ticked Itachi even further

"I'm gonna clean this place up,now,get your lazy asses off and clean...or I will put you in a world full of pain",Itachi answered calmly

and everybody swiftly moved to clean

this brought a smirk to Sakura's lips and she immediatly said,"Okay everybody! I need you guys to write down what you guys wanna eat tonight"

"Naruto!"

"Yes Sakura!",and Naruto whipped out a pen and paper out from nowhere and handed it to Sakura who was waiting patiently

"Right!Write down!",Sakura ordered and Naruto was the first to write

1. Naruto - _ramen_

2. Deidara - _Udon_

3. Kiba - _Spaghetti and dog food_

Sakura noticed the huge dog beside Kiba and nodded

4. Gaara - _Cookie_

Sakura blinked,then blinked again then said,"Uh...Gaara..cookie is _not_ dinner"

Gaara growled at Sakura before she explained,"Gaara,I'll be obliged to bake _after_ dinner"

Gaara continued to stare at the pinkette before going back to the table and scrawled on the paper

4. Gaara - _Cookie and food_

Sakura sweatdropped and looked at Gaara who was giving her a blank stare

She gave him a fake smile and nodded,"Close enough"

_Not..._Sakura watched as the other boys wrote down their dinner until,Sakura noticed Sasori's order

9. Sasori - _Sakura mocchi_

A tinge of pink spread across Sakura's cheek and she immediatly brushed it off

"Alright,I got your orders..before that,",Sakura said and everybody turned their attention towards Sakura

"I want Naruto,Sai,I want to talk to you,Sasuke and Shikamaru,you guys probably won't clean,Gaara,I don't know if you're any use in here and Kiba,you will probably make a lot MORE mess then it is already,to come with me on my grocery shopping",Sakura said

and the boys called,came forward.

As they(Sakura's group)were about to leave the dorm,Deidara grabbed Sakura's arm

and a few boys started to tense

"Yes Diedara?",Sakura asked nicely,and he started blushing,though Sakura had no idea why(Ah...what a dense woman she is...)

"Well,a package came in for you Sakura-san"

"Please,Sakura will do just nicely"

He blushed,nodded and pushed an empty wallet into Sakura's hand

Sakura noticed Kakuzu's eyes shift and she glared at him

Immediately,his eyes shifts back to his cleaning duty

"Ha...Okaa-san sent this...thank you,Deidara..",Sakura mumbled aand everybody just waved good-bye

* * *

I trudged alongside the dobe and the losers

"What is it?",dobe asked the annoying girl and she turned to face him

"This is called the re-filling wallet Naruto",Sakura answered calmly

Dobe gave her a confused look and just as I was about to answer for her,Nara beat me to it,"It means that the wallet will re-fill itself with money and it will never be empty"

I seethed from the inside but kept my cool

Dobe finally understood and brightened up,skipping slightly

"So,what was it that you wanted to ask of me,hag?",Nickname boy shuntered

Sakura kept quiet and quickened her pace until we found ourselves running

"Sakura,what's wrong?",Naruto shouted but the pinkette kept mum

I noticed energy spiking from behind and realised that somebody was tailing us

_Shit!_,I thought as I quickly covered my gap between the pinkette and mine

* * *

Sakura noticed Sasuke's sudden close gap and gave him one swift look

"What's going on?",he demanded and she continued to ignore him

"Sai!",she shouted over her shoulder and Sai gave a quick nod

Taking out a scroll,he quickly painted weird creatures and they immediately came to life,

"Kill"

Immediately,the creatures drawn,attacked the attacker and it was defeated easily

Sai's eyes widened in shock and he continued the pace with the rest

"Sakura,they're high-leveled",Sai said urgently and Sakura nodded impatiently

Quickly she said,"Everybody! In here!"

She entered a dark alley and everyone followed in suit

and as they did so,the attackers stopped and looked around,"Where is she?"

Sakura's ears perked and she looked up

she gave Sai a curious look and Sai returned it back

"We'll check,you guys stay here",Sakura said and both she and Sai got up

Naruto grabbed Sakura's free hand and hissed,"Sakura!No!"

"Naruto,it's alright,I'll be fine...are you underestimating me?",she asked calmly

Naruto shooked his head and let go of Sakura's hand

Sasuke,Shikamaru,Gaara and Kiba gave her a doubtful stare but nevertheless,stayed hidden

* * *

I got up giddily,I was hoping they weren't stronger then Sai but I was,unfortunately,wrong

I saw the familiar white hair,smiling idiotic face and twinkling,wise emerald eyes

and the others behind her.

"Sai...it's.."

"Yeah..the S.S team...",Sai trailed off in amazement as he watched the group of girls

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan~"

* * *

My eyes widened in surprise as the white-headed witch glomped Hag.

Then my eyes shifted to a certain flamed-haired girl who had deep,dead-looking brown eyes

walking behind the white-haired witch.

I smiled a soft smile,which I suppose hag thought of it as a fake smile.

Ah...doesn't matter,as long as she's here,then I'll be more than happy to stick around hag.

* * *

"Sakura-chaaaaaan~",the boys watched as the white-headed girl glomp Sakura

as she unwittingly hugged her back,laughing cheerfully

"Sakura-chan?Who's this?",Naruto got out from the hiding place,knowing that the group of girls wouldn't harm them.

Soon,Kiba and Akamaru,Gaara,Shikamaru and Sasuke got out as well

Sasuke slouched agaisnt a wall and shut his eyes,not interested in the group of girls,half-fearing that they were another bunch of fangirls

Kiba pat Akamaru's furry head who was,shivering a little

Gaara was...observing an ant that was crawling up on a wall with a curious expression**(A/N: Aww imagine his big sea foam eyes blinking with curiousity!)**

And Shikamaru...was asleep

"Ah...and this are?",the white-headed girl enquired

Sakura jerked her head towards the boys and smiled,"This are my dorm mates...or,housemates"

"This is Tsusaya,"Sakura continued,patting the white-headed girl who beamed at them

"Actually,she's more like a white witch..",Sai muttered and Tsusaya's eyebrow twitched but she ignored the comment made by him.

Sakura turned to face the flamed-headed girl who immediately gave a simple bow to the boys and introduced herself,"My name is Mimimikaru"

Kiba and Naruto looked like they were going to laugh and if Sasuke _did_ want to sneer,

he didn't show it.

"But. Everyone just calls me _MIKARU_",she pronounced her name with a deathly clam that both Kiba and Naruto nearly pissed.

Then all the boys turned to look at a certain pale blonde with pretty turquoise eyes as she gazed at them in a very bored way. She looked almost like Ino but was an exact replica of Deidara,if not for her longer shoulder length hair that reached just above her waist.(Oh..she didn't tie it into a ponytail)

"What?Oh...right..I'm Razekage Iwa..nice to _meat_ you all",she said,her lips curving into a sinister smile as she pat Sakura's back,"Glad to _see_ that you're _okay_ Sakura"

Sakura smiled wryly before turning to the boys,"Ah...this is Naruto,Kiba,Gaara,Sasuke and Shikamaru guys.."

"Oh?An Inuzuka,Nara,_Uchiha_",she pressed on hard on the last word as she gave a glare to Sasuke who only looked back at her in mild confusion

Then her eyes sparkled with pure interest as her eyes landed on the remaining two boys.

Lips quivering,she eyed Naruto and Gaara,"Uzumaki and Subaku...pleasure to meet you"

Naruto smiled nervously,he didn't like the girls and he just met them

_God...they're all creepy!_

"Hey..Uzumaki...it's not nice calling people creepy you know...",Mikaru said,her lifeless eyes staring straight into Naruto's cerulean eyes

Naruto stepped backwards and bumped into someone.

That someone,was a certain Uchiha who was absolutely annoyed with the boy's clumsiness.

"Watch it dobe",he said

"Don't call me dobe!Teme!",Naruto shouted,making sure that Sasuk'es sensitive ears would go deaf.

Sasuke winced in pain,but he's not the only one. Gaara had himself incased in sand,he had already predicted the idiot's reaction. Sai's face was emotionless,indicating that he was in _A LOT_ of pain.

Kiba and Akamaru were rolling on the floor,tears running down their face as they muttered something about their ear drums exploding

and Shikamaru wasn't effected since he hasn't got extra sensitive ears like everyone else does and the girls were trying hard to regain their hearing,

_especially_ Razekage who looked like she was already deaf although Mikaru was just standing there,seemingly used to it.

* * *

"Yo,Sakura,where cha goin?"Tsusaya said after all of us regained our hearing thanks to that idiot of a clown,Naruto.

"We're gonna go grocery shopping Tsusaya",I said,rubbing my sore ears and glaring at Naruto who was smiling sheepishly and had a large bump on his head,courtesy to an irritated pinkette

Tsusaya made a face then said,"Me and the girls are goin shopping"

I nodded then smiled,"Well,you can drop by for dessert at our dorm..."

Then turning to look at the boys,I made a face that they just couldn't resist.

Okay...more like a face threatening them if they don't do what I say

Sasuke shrugged and looked away from me,muttering incoherently,"Well,it's your guests..but as long as _you're_ the one cooking then okay"

I heard Raze mutter the words,'lazybums' but I just laughed it off(inside my head of course)

and just nod my head.

"Do you even know where our room is?",Kiba asked,an eyebrow lifting,and Akamaru barked at his question

Tsusaya nod her head,grinning,"Yupz!Your doggy just told us.."

Kiba looked at his 'partner' and then looked back at Tsusaya with curious eyes.

Sai who was walking alongside Mikaru gave a short look at Tsusaya before concentrating on his walk with Mikaru.

Shikamaru was just staring ahead,upwards looking at the clouds and Gaara just walked beside me.

Naruto smiled curiously too,"That's amazing!"

Mikaru only shake her head while Raze snorted,in the most lady-like way possible while Tsusaya's smile got even bigger,"Even if we don't know,we can always smell you guys out.."

This made the Uchiha stare at her in slight disgust as everyone else wants to know how

"We have very sensitive noses and everybody has a particular type of scent,like Sakura,cherry blossoms and you,Uzumaki,orange",she explained

and Sasuke's body relaxed.

"Well,we'll leave you guys here",Raze annouced when we had reached the supermarket and we watched the girls back turn to silhouettes as they disappeared around the corner

I turned to the guys and smiled brightly,"Alright!Let's go shopping!"

* * *

**Darksakudragon: Well,that's another chapter done!**

**Sakura: Me and the boys will be doing the shopping the next chapter!**

**Darksakudragon smiling: Ah,that's when the _craziness_ will began**

**Sakura nodding: Shikamaru,Gaara!**

**Both boys appears beside the girls**

**Darksakudragon: Please?**

**Hands a cookie to Gaara**

**Shikamaru: Please review**

**Gaara crunching cookies: Or *munch* Die *munch* *crunch***

**Everybody(except for Gaara): Till next time!**


	5. Sakura the dictator?

**Darksakudragon: Well,we're gonna make the shopping happen today!**

**Sakura snapping: So on with it!**

**Darksakudragon whimpering: Waaaaaaah!Okay!I summon thee~ Gaaaaaraaaaaa~**

**FWOOMPH!**

**Gaara grunting: Hn**

**Sakura sulks and walks to corner**

**Darksakudragon: Gaara!Pretty please do the disclaimer!**

**passes cookie to Gaara**

**Gaara smiles before growling: Darksakudragon does not own Naruto**

**Darksakudragon smiling: On with the STORY!**

* * *

"Okay guys,we'll all split up. Naruto you come with me,Gaara,you too",Sakura ordered as she handed out the slips to the boys.

"Sai...you go with Nara and you,Uchiha...",she paused and examine Kiba who was petting Akamaru and giving Sakura a pleading look then she sighed.

She stared lazily at both boys before saying,"Sasuke,you can go on your own and Kiba,go to the pet store and buy this stuff for me",she handed another paper slip to Kiba who eyed it curiously then grinned at her nodding

"Sasuke,you better buy those ingredients,or you won't get any of your...tomato soup?"

Sakura stared hard at the words in front of her and then stared hard at the annoyed Uchiha who was busying himself by randomly picking canned tomatoes from the shelves.

"Tomato soup?",she began,her eyes never leaving his fidgeting form(**A/N:I'm pretty uncomfortable you know,making him fidget sounds weird...but...oh well**)

"Sakura...mabye we should just start on our job?" Naruto tugged at her shirt impatiently

"Really?Tomato soup Uchiha?"

"Sakura...",Shikamaru warned while Sai just blankly stared at a wall,uninterested

"_THE _great _UCHIHA LOVES _tomato soup?",she taunted as she pressed on Uchiha and love.

"S-sakura...I-I sh-should get going now...s-see ya!",he stammered and hurriedly dashed out of the supermarket with Akamaru barking/running behind him.

Sai looked at Sakura and smiled fakely enough,"Hag,me and pineapple boy will be on our way now and get the ingredients for your...whatever it is." and with that said,he and Shikamaru took off

This time,Sakura turned to face Naruto who had paled and a very unfazed-looking Gaara who was observing an apple. Okay. Glaring holes at an apple.

"What was up with them?",she started and immediately felt a dark aura exploding from her back

"Wha-",Naruto had Sakura being pulled away about a good hundred meters along with a dragged Gaara who was muttering something about a suspicious-looking apple.

* * *

_What the hell is up with this guy?_

The only thing I can't stand of this pineapple head is when he doesn't react to my insults at all. He only reacts when I call out to him and that's only when I call him by his nickname.

Well...the only word that is allowed to come out from my mouth and no one else's that is..

"Pineapple head...Oi..",I twitched irritatedly as the pineapple head gave me a bored look. See!This is the reason why I hate this guy so much!And surprisingly,the only person who's able to annoy _and_ irritate me. Hag doesn't count.

"Oi...I'm talking to you..",still with that bored look on his face

TWITCH

"Oi...pineapple head...",and he's the only guy who can tolerate my insults.

Twitch

"OI",_the hell? Is this guy deaf OR what?_

I sighed,and gave up,my head low as I mumbled,"Shikamaru.."

This time,he's bored look fade away replaced with a smirk on his face

"What was it?Sai-san?"

I looked away and glared at the floor which seems to melt as I held my tongue stubbornly.

"Well?"

GROWL

"Shikamaru-san...",I slowly started,seething and swearing at the same time,"Where...c..ca...can we.."

I could literally feel my face heating up from embarrassment and Shikamaru's smirk grew even larger and I thought I saw a pair of horns starting to grow from his head.

I struggled with what I wanted to say,fumbled on a few words before blurting out,"Wherecanwefindramen?"

Shikamaru was a true demon as his face was plastered with an _eviiiiiil_ grin on it and his sastified eyes tells it all.

My eyes narrowed as I watch Shikamaru move forward mumbling,"Now...that wasn't hard at all was it Sai-san?"

I growled and walked silently behind him as he led the way

Why?Why did Sakura paired me up with This insufferable idiot?This...this Shikamaru?(**A/N:No,this is definitely not ShikaSai okay?Just having fun at how Shika-chan can stand this idiot**)

If I must say,Sakura is the real devil.

It's all Sakura's fault that I'm slowly,and painfully starting to lose my sanity with this asshole

Does she really love torturing me that much?

Speaking about Sakura,I'm gonna have a talk with her later on,after this..._torture_...

I nod as I rubbed my hands together and an evil smile started to find it's way on my darkened face

_Yes...yes.. a little talk with Sakura..._,an evil glint was all it took to let a few shoppers scram out of my way as Shikamaru,who was obviously oblivious to the turn of events,continued to lead the way.

* * *

"Ah...hah...AAAaaaaa...ACHOOOO!",I sneezed a tissue held firmly onto my nose as the germs plas-(**Omg!EWEWEW!NO No!Don't you DARE describe!**)

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?",Naruto asked,his face laced with concern.

I gave him a dazed look before shaking my head,"Y-yes Naruto..I'm alright..no worries.."

_For a moment there...I felt a chill..I wonder who's talking about me now?_

Naruto looked unconvinced and I sighed

"Naruto,I'm fine..really...I'm not _that_ weak",I said harshly and he cringed slightly

_Ouch.._

I bowed apologetically and mumbled,"Gomen,gomen"

I turned around and found Gaara staring at a potato. Ehem,correction. Glaring at the potato and somewhat,eyeing it suspiciously.

_Weird much?_

"Er...Gaara?",I called out,trying to break the trance.

"Potato...",I heard him mumble

SWEATDROP

"Gaara,we have to look for some backing item if we want to bake",I cleared my throat

BLANK STARE

Again,SWEATDROP

"Psst...Sakura-chan,try cookie",Naruto whispered beside me and I cleared my throat again

"Gaara,if we don't hurry up,all the shoppers here might buy all the ingredients and baking items that we need to make cookies"

_Okay..somehow,that sounds,and felt wrong_

Gaara stopped his whatever-the-hell-he-did and looked at me with eyes clouded with uncertainity

I looked at Naruto and he quickly blurted out,"Yeah!Imagine how sad _all_ the cookies would be if they aren't baked"

I was surprised with what he said but all the words just slipped out from my mouth,"Yeah!Especially when _they_ wanted to be _eaten_ by _you_"

I stood there,gaping at myself for saying such idiotic words.

Gaara's head snapped up and he growled,"Then let's hurry"

He stalked off with Naruto beside him and I stood there,staring after them,still shocked by my words.

"Are you just going to stand there all day while the evil shoppers buy _all_ the baking items and _all_ the cookies cry at their demise of not being able to be baked and not eaten by me?"

Mouth shut,move forward.

"Let's go",I snapped determined.

_Saved again by my stupidity and idiotic words...what more can I ask for_,I sarcastically added.

* * *

Sasuke could not believe at what he was looking at.

He ran forward,and grabbed the smooth surface,playing around with his finger,tracing circles around it before rubbing his face on the smooth,red,tomato.

Drooling a bit,he was just about to lick the tomato when..

"Dude...that is _so_ wrong",Sasuke immediately stopped his actions and stared,wide-eyed,purely surprised to see...

"..."

The tomato dropped out from his mouth,drool and all stuck on it.

"OMFG!Dude!That was..._disgusting_!",This time,Sasuke turned red with embarrassment.

"Shut up dog breath!",Sasuke looked around then sighed,relieved that nobody was around. Then turning to face the brunette who gulped nervously.

Pinning him against a shelf,he threatened,eyes turning crimson,"If you ever and I mean _ever_ tell this to anybody _especially_ Naruto and that _annoying_ pinkette,I'll _kill_ you"

The poor brunette only whimpered and tried to look away but failed to do so as he stared straight into the deathly crimson eyes.

"Got it?",Sasuke barked and the brunette nodded.

"Good..where's Akamaru,Kiba?",he said,turning back into his stoic self,as he let go of the frightened Kiba.

Kiba pat away the imaginary dust on his jacket before squeaking,"Akamaru's outside,the cashiers will not allow him back in again"

Sasuke studied him before turning back to the gooey,icky tomato. Picking it up,he took out a handkerchief(sp?) and wiped away the saliva while Kiba's eyes twitched in disgust.

After placing the tomatoes carefully(and lovingly)into the clear plastic bag,he turn to look at Kiba.

"..."

"What is it?"

"...why do you look like you're about to puke?",Sasuke asked,with a little bit of edge.

Kiba 'eeped' and took a step backwards,afraid that Sasuke was going to lash at him again,"N-nothing! I w-was j-just thinking about the m-mouldy yogurt that N-Naruto k-ke-kept!"

Sasuke frowned then shook his head at the thought of the mouldy yogurt that Naruto had kept in his locker.

Apparently,Naruto had placed the yougurt into his locker to eat during lunch break but he later found out that the canteen was selling ramen so he completely forgot about the yogurt and ate ramen. Two weeks later,the locker was opened,and there inside of it,lay the wretched yogurt,awaiting for it's vengeance to come.

Sasuke huffed and replied back gruffily,"I have to agree with you..that would have made _me_ sick...c'mon..you're gonna help me whether you like it or _not_"

Kiba was about to complain but shut up immediately when Sasuke glowered menacingly at him.

* * *

Sakura stared hard on the boys,each wincing from her now-changing-stare-to-glare.(Oh yes..even the mighty Gaara and Uchiha)

Kiba looked like he was going to puke with Akamaru beside him,tails in between

Sasuke looked away,holding firmly on the plastic bag containing juicy,red tomatoes

Shikamaru looked up and gazed at the clouds,hoping that the tension in the air would soon subside

Gaara resolved to looking on the floor,blankly,so to speak and mumbled and apology

Sai sighed and rolled his eyes but oh-ever-so-slightly winced from her death glare

while Naruto,stood beside the fuming pinkette whose eyes where beginning to water,patting her back like an old friend.

Turning her back on them,she huffed gruffily,"C'mon Naruto!Let's go home!"

Naruto gave one,pitiful look at them and sighed,shaking his head before marching behind Sakura who was desperately trying to clear away the tears that was threatening to spill out.

Each and everyone of the boys(excluding Naruto),looked at one another and sighed

"Troublesome..."

"Tch"

"Hn"

"..."

They then proceed to follow upset Sakura and the marching Naruto back to their dorm.

* * *

I was watching some stupid show with the guys after we had finished cleaning.

The door slammed suddenly and I jumped out of my skin(Wow...imagine that)

We all stared at Sakura-chan who stomped her way to the kitchen,carrying and armful of bags,probably filled with groceries.

Then I eyed Naruto curiously as he carried the rest of the groceries and placing them on the counter. I could feel the rest of the guys gaze on the little scene.

Then Sasuke,Gaara,Sai and Shikamaru entered,all of them looked like they had finally resigned to their fate.

"Anou...Sakura...are you okay yeah?",I heard Diedara get up,moving forward to help her. Poor guy..he's smitten all over her.

Sakura only nod her pink head and ignored the others.

Naruto did a gesture where he placed a finger to his neck and vertically pulling it to the end. It meant,'_Shut up if you wanna live_'

In other words,this girl was damn _pissed_.

"Sakura-chan...let me help you(yeah)",Both Deidara and Naruto offered,both glaring at one another and smiling sweetly at Sakura.

"Okay...I need you to take out all the ingredients",Sakura coldly instructed and both blondes did as they were told.

"Kisame,can you help me with the vegetables?",Sakura asked nicely enough for me to get up and lend her a helping hand,grabbing a knife before skillfully chopping away.

I must say,I impressed her..._alot_

My eyes shifted slightly to look at the younger boys who where shuffling about nervously but my hands maintained the rhythm.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Sakura raising her hand to his face and handing him a brush.

Shikamaru took it,eyes widening a little but immediately got the message.

I snickered,cos I knew what he was _suppose_ to do.

* * *

Shikamaru stared hard at the brush. A small blush began it's slow,yet painful and humiliating descend on his cheeks.

He turned to look at Kisame who could only give him mock pity and he glared,from within that is.

He turned to look at Deidara and Naruto who seemed to be having fun cooking with Sakura while they both joked along with Kisame who seemed insulted at something that they had said.

Then slowly,the brunette turned to look at Kiba,Sasuke,Sai and Gaara who had this dumfounded look on their faces,all blushing with humiliation.

"I am not going to do this!",He heard Sasuke growled,his voice steely and angry. He saw a flash of pink and Sasuke was pinned agaisnt a wall,shurikens stuck on his shirt.

He struggled a little and stopped,his eyes filled with hatred and anger.

Shikamaru felt the questioning's stares from everybody and one swift look from Sakura and they got the message.

Get out of here. _Now_.

Once evryone had cleared out,Sakura got him down,none too gently and he grunted,attempting to swipe at her with his claws and she grabbed his wrist like catching a ball(**A/N:Oh wow...Sasuke's wrists feels like balls...that came out wrong **)

Then gently,she let go of his wrist and stared silently at him before turning to look at Shikamaru who gulped,if Sakura was able to stop an angry Uchiha,then she would be able to have them all killed if she had wanted to.

"What are you waiting for?Get on with your chores!",Sakura barked,already like a dictator in the house.

Gaara looked somewhat hurt but relented anyway,knowing well that he was at fault as well.

Sai didn't need be to be told twice as he quickly scurried away to s different room with a hose in his hands?

That's right,Sai was going to be a gardener for the day!

Gaara clenched his fists tightly before grabbing the broom detestfully and marched away to a different room.

Shikamaru got to the floor and began scrubbing away like as if hell was on his heels(Which,if you count Sakura as the Devil,then yes,you could say that hell was after him)

Sakura held out a broom at Sasuke with a steely calm that could proudly match that of an Uchiha's death glare.

Sasuke snatched the broom away from her hand with much hatred and turned away. As he began to walk out,towards the door,he heard Sakura's firm and soft voice,"Don't you ever think a man like you can defeat a woman like me"

Kisame could have laughed at the scene before him if it hadn't been for Sakura's deathly calm posture as she made her way towards the kitchen,eyes now emotionless.

"We should finish our cooking before the others come back Kisame-san",Sakura muttered quietly.

Kisame nodded nervously and noticed that Deidara and Naruto had gone off to the storeroom to grab some stuff.

Eyeing Shikamaru on the ground,scrubbing,the only thing going trough his head was;_What the hell did they do to make Sakura like this?She's become a dictator._

* * *

**Darksakudragon: Well,that took a looooong time for an update...**

**Sakura nodding: Yeah...**

**Shikamaru: Troubelsome...**

**Darksakudragon slurping slurpee: Why that so?**

**Sakura: You're here to do the review thingy?**

**Shikamaru nod: Yeah...you were scary as hell Sakura**

**Sakura shrugs: Ah well...just following the script**

**Shikamaru grunting: Don't do it again,it doesn't fit you**

**Sakura: What?Yes it do-**

**Darksakudragon: Ehem!**

**Shikamaru drawling: Cheh...troublesome..please review...as for flamers...whatever...this is just soo troublesome..**

**Darksakudragon and Sakura: Cheh...I know...**

**Everyone: Till next time!**

**P.S**

**For those who are waiting for my other stories,Konoha High,Dreams and Betrayal...please wait a little more,it's on hold for a moment..now that I've finished this,I'm doing a chapter on Dreams..after that,I'll do on Konoha High and then Betrayal..**

**Ja,**

**Darksakudragon**


	6. Food fight?

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Kisame,could you please pass me the olive oil?",Sakura mumbled as the blue guy passed her the glass of pure virgin olive oil. The sound of food being cooked distracted the workers,their stomach grumbled and Sakura snorted,"Hah!You guys will have to wait for a while" There more grumbles continued and the day continued on. No one was expecting what the outcome will be(The taste of the food of course) so they were impatiently waiting for food to come.

Sasuke on the other hand,wasn't happy with his work as he continued sweeping the floor,ignoring Kisame's sneer and Deidara victorious smirk. He growled and accidentally stomp on his own feet,letting go of the broom and jumping on one leg as he bend to soothe his throbbing feet but fell down clumsily instead.

A musical,_very_ soothing laughter filled the air and that,for a second,made Sasuke feel better as the soft laughter-turn-giggle soothe his pain for a while until he noticed who was laughing. A certain pinkette tried holding back her remaining laughing 'box' that could be use for later. Scowling,Sasuke got up and grabbed the broom hastily as he resumed back with his work,blushing slightly from embarrassment. Shikamaru couldn't help but to smirk at Sasuke's clown act as he muttered,"Troublesome". Then noticing Sakura's long stare,he hurriedly continue with the brushing of the floor.

_Two hours later..._

Naruto sat at the dining table,eagerly waiting for the others to come as Sakura prepared everyone's dinner on the table. She looked at the clock before nodding her head at Deidara who opened the door and in came all the boys who had hurriedly gone out to escape Sakura's wrath.

Kisame walked in from an opposite door with the four other boys tailing behind him,and everyone's eyes were on Sai who was soaked from head to toe. He sniffled a little as Sakura stared at him,long and hard,expecting an answer from him. He could only shiver from the cold as he let out a string of words that really seems grammatically wrong,"Hose..prank...water...cold...slush...wet...cold"

_Oh...maybe that DOES make sense...double cold?Ooooh...wouldn't want to be in his place..._

Sakura sighed and then point to the doors as she 'Ahem' loudly,"Go and change Sai,we'll wait for you". Sai scurried past Sakura to get to his room and Hidan let out a potty protest,"What the _fuck_?We waited for a fucking _three hours_ and you expect us to fucking _wait_ for just one guy?One fucking _sissy_ shitty asshole?" Sakura frowned at his colorful accent as she moved towards him,smiling a little as she eyed him,unfazed by the others stares.

"So...are you saying that you would rather eat _alone_ than to eat _together_ Hidan?",She began as she moved her hands to his plate.

Hidan eyed her warily but apparently,didn't get what she was trying to say as he started again,"Er...well...mabye...yeah..." Then seeing the look on her face,he realised his mistake and continued quickly,"But we were all _starving_ outside the fucking _goddamn_ dorm waiting for you to finish your cooking!" He tried to snatch back his plate that Sakura had taken away from him but instead,was carried by his collar,placed onto a couch none-to-gently.

* * *

"Now,now Hidan...you see..we eat _together _we don't eat _alone_ and I'm going to teach you boys manners if I have to..if one is _left out_ or just so happens to be _pranked on_ by some immature kids,then we will _wait_ for them whether you like it or not Hidan...",Sakura lectured as she stared eye to eye,my grey-pink eyes clashing with her green eyes.

I opened my eyes to say something but she cut me off saying,"Oh...and I do not _appreciate_ name-calling Hidan...so you behave now alright Hidan?" I could only shut up as I stared dumbly at her,watching her go back to her seat and then greeting Sai nicely as he settled down. "Oh...and Hidan?",I snapped back to look at her and I thought I saw her mouth curving up slightly,"My eye color is viridian,not plain green Hidan...plain green...is just dull"

I gaped at her as she continued in a calm persona,"Alright now boys...let's continue with the me-" The guys just started to grabbed whatever food the could find except for Uchiha,Pein and Hyuuga. Damn...even Gaara seemed highly interested in the food that pink-haired bitch made for them...true...the food smells enticing enough to drive anyone stomach-full man hungry again.

_Oh...that spaghetti looks delicious too..._

_and that delicious looking-_

'_Shit!Stop thinking about food you good for nothing bastard!_',I cursed to myself as my mouth watered,watching the guys dig in like as if their life's depend on it.(Ah...poor Hidan..his beginning to lose his sanity now..)

"STOP PIGGING YOU IDIOTS!",Sakura roared,and everything became deathly silent.

_Crap_

_Someone's pissed_

* * *

Ah...she's scary when she's pissed/angry/mad...

But hey,I'm not going to admit that...

I sipped from my tea calmly,shutting my eyes. "Stop pigging about...",She continued softly,"be civilized...please..." Her voice was so soft and it sounded more like a request. I smirked inwardly. She must be driving nuts cos she knows she's the only girl in this dorm. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and began eating slowly and as civilized as they could.

I could practically picture Hidan gaping at the result and drooling. Hah...fool..never defy a girl's request...

For about five minutes I think,the peace was there momentarily but it was all broken when Naruto began the fight,"Hey,can you pass me the ketchup?" "No way dog boy!Get it yourself!",Kiba sneered

I think it was Kiba though,who had started the fight...or Naruto?I don't know..but that doesn't concern me at all...not at-

SPLURT

I looked down on my black shirt,my eyes widened in surprise. Tomato ketchup all over me. My black shirt. My favorite black shirt. Oh they did NOT just do that.

I seethed,glaring at Kiba who had missed(he has bad aiming) shooting ketchup at Naruto and hit me instead. Why can't it be Sasuke?Isn't tomato his favorite?

My sharingan started spinning as I glared again at Kiba who was,by now,pissing in his pants. "Kiba...you will pay for-"

SPLAT!

I got hit by the face. _BY THE FACE_. Splat damn! Pie on my face.

One word

_Revenge_

I looked around and my crimson eyes fell onto a certain pink-haired woman who was smiling _evilly_ an then gulped,pointing at Tobi.

I shrugged,picked up a pie and threw it at Tobi.

Never really liked that guy anyway.(Can you guess who?)

* * *

Well yeah,one hour later and Sakura got all riled up at the mess that we had made

_even though she made them as well_

Well yes,I have to agree-

_She was the one who instigated them to throw the food...after Kiba splurt Ketchup on Itachi,she threw a pie at him_

Well yes...but-

_And Itachi threw a pie back at Tobi,much to our surprise_

Okay..I get your point but still-

_And then we all got into the mess and she just stopped it and yelled at us for making the mess?_

OKAY!CAN YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE?

_..._

Thank you,then Sakura went back to her room and left us to clean the mess up

_Bloody bitch_

I sighed inwardly...stupid bipolar part(Guess who!Guess who!)

* * *

Naruto and the others were sitting on the couch watching tv after they had cleaned up.

Feeling like as if somebody was watching them,Naruto turned around to find that everybody was staring at him expectantly,"What?" "We wanna know what happened between you guys and Sakura when you guys went grocery shopping",Deidara answered. Gaara lifted a non-existence eyebrow thinking one thing,'_What is this?bedtime story?_' As the four other boys had similar thoughts. "Well...you see,it all happened when-",Naruto began but was interrupted by a rude knocking on the door.

Kiba got up and walked to door,opening it.

Akamaru started barking viciously at the person outside while Kiba stood there,not knowing what to do,his eyes widening in pure confusion.

Hidan decides to join and looked out of the door while the others scrambled to look(Yes!Even the mighty Uchihas,Hyuuga's,Pein and whoever you wanna name!)

"The _fuck _is that?"

* * *

**Darksakudragon: End of the chapter for now...**

**Sakura: Somehow...i'm not happy with this chapter...**

**Darksakudragon chirping happily: Who cares?I finished it!Let's just wait for the reader's reviews and wait kays!**

**Sakura shrugging then whistled**

**Kisame appears and gives a toothy grin: Whaddup?**

**Darksakudargon hugs Kisame: Because you're my second favorite Akatsuki nin,you will do the end of disclaimer!**

**Kisame laughing: Okay!Please review!And for flamers!Whatever!**

**Everybody: Ja Ne!**


	7. Important note

**Hi guys...since Ive started my school,I have to inform u guys that I can only write my stories during weekends...sorry**


	8. My identity and Hidan's wife?

This is the next update...sorry if it's short or...late..-_-" I'm trying my best to juggle my...uhm..stuff...Im gonna do this till I finish all my stories!

* * *

_Naruto and the others were sitting on the couch watching tv after they had cleaned up._

_Feeling like as if somebody was watching them,Naruto turned around to find that everybody was staring at him expectantly,"What?" "We wanna know what happened between you guys and Sakura when you guys went grocery shopping",Deidara answered. Gaara lifted a non-existence eyebrow thinking one thing,'What is this?bedtime story?' As the four other boys had similar thoughts. "Well...you see,it all happened when-",Naruto began but was interrupted by a rude knocking on the door._

_Kiba got up and walked to door,opening it._

_Akamaru started barking viciously at the person outside while Kiba stood there,not knowing what to do,his eyes widening in pure confusion._

_Hidan decides to join and looked out of the door while the others scrambled to look(Yes!Even the mighty Uchihas,Hyuuga's,Pein and whoever you wanna name!)_

_"The fuck is that?"_

* * *

All the boys stared at a BIG,BLUE,cat. I mean,it was quite big. The cat reached up to Naruto's waist and had two dark-blue striped tails. The entire body was,well,basically a baby blue in colour,yeah almost like Deidara's eyes(SIGH),it's covered in dark blue stripes and has this fury 'mane' that sort of separates the head and the body...somehow...it's dark blue as well and has bright candy green eyes. "MEW?",it mewled loudly enough to snap the boys out from their trance(Yes..including the Uchihas and Hyuuga...muahahaha)

Quickly,it strod inside and bit Sai's leg,earning a loud 'THE FUCK?' from the pale boy. It looked up at Sai pateintly,as if waiting for him to say something. Sai sweatdrop before pointing at the staircase,"You'll find her there,go up. The first door next to the staircase is her room...just.." He eyed the cat cautiously before continuing,"Stop biting me"

CUE SWEATDROP

"Mew",it said before making it's way up the staircase,it's tail bouncing up and down. The door opened and it closed with a loud bang,making all the boys jump out from their skin...well,not literally.

"What the fuck _is_ that pansy?",said the pink-eyed freak of nature(Sorry Hidan!),nudging at the artist. Sai sighed,annoyed that the silver-haired man would ask him such an obvio- oh wait,they have no idea who the cat is did they now?

_Maybe I should try pulling their legs..._

**You mean like literally?**

_Who the FUCK are you?_

**Where are your manners me dear boy?I am you of course**

_Like fuck NO!I don't have a GAY inner self!_

**How rude!No wonder all the girls hates you!**

Sai snapped out from his thoughts and cleared his throat,ignoring his 'inner' and attracting all the boys attention. "That was Melody,she is Hag's pet and partner and is extremely stupi-YEOW!",he yowled in pain,looking down to find his legs mauled by a certain blue cat. Said blue cat 'glared' at him before making it's way out. But before it _did_ leave the place,it turned back to look at the boys and growled,"You touch my master...I will _kill_ you" and then it disappeared into thin air.

Sai was on the floor,whimpering slightly as he bandaged his injured legs,and Naruto,was the one who started again,"That cat can TALK?" Everybody looked at him and Hidan said,"Shit man..I thought all cats can't talk?That's like..fucking amazing.."

"Maybe not in this world Hidan..remember,our world is _merged_ with the human world...my pet here,is a neki-neko demon...or,in human language,demon sprite",a female voice caught his attention and the others as they watched her heal Sai's legs. She was dressed in pjs and had her hair tied up. Hidan noticed that Deidara's face became ALOT more red than usual.

"What do you mean by that Sakura-chan?",Naruto gabbled(hah!Love this word!) as he rushed to Sakura's side,making her twitch in annoyance. "What I _meant_ was,Naruto,that cat is no odinary cat..it is a demon,though,a smaller version. My family and seven more clans,which includes the Inuzuka of course,trains and grew up alongside them. We have them since we were a youngling. My demon sprite,or Melody as I call her,specializes in water,ice,fire or combined ablities. The other clans have this but I don't think the Inuzuka's partners has these type of demons?"

Kiba shrugged,"Ours aren't really demon sprites Sakura. Ours is more of...animalistic types..a half-breed"

Said pink head nod patiently and continued,"These demon sprites choose whom they want to be with and we train them in battle with others."

"Which clan are you from again Haruno?",Sasuke cut her off,earning a glare from her. Shaking her head slightly,she sighed,just as impatient as he is,"I suppose I should have told you from the start huh?I use to belong to the Haruno clan-" "But Itachi said that that clan no longer exists" "Sasuke-san,if you could please be patient and allow me to finish?",Sakura asked,as nicely as possible and Sasuke complied reluctantly when the others glared at him,waiting for Sakura to continue with her sentence.

"You see,I was adopted into the Ichigo clan-" "The Ichigo clan?My dear Sakura!That clan is one of the most powerful clan..of course..it is not on par with our Uchihas here-"

WHAM!

A certain bowled-haired boy went flying out from the dorm from a single punch by a pinkette.

"I _know_ it is _not_ on par with the _Uchihas_ but can't you all just let me finish my GODDAMN SENTENCE FOR ONCE?",Sakura roared,making the boys run for their lives,hiding behind cushions,the kitchen table etc.

Sakura sweatdrop and cleared her throat,as if nothing had ever happen,"Erm..right..at the age of two,I was adopted into their clan,since I my biological mother was an ex Ichigo,the clan leader decided it was best if she were to have me instead."

"Gomennensai Sakura-san,demo..are all the leaders females?",Neji asked silently,earning an unexpected stare from the pinkette before she answered him clamly,"Yes Neji-san.." This earned her a stifled gasp,wide-eyed stares and jaw agaped.

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance and she let out an exasparated sigh,"Look,even though we are plainly women doesn't mean we are weak..the only reason why the leaders are woman is because they are elementals"

Naruto gave her an innocent stare before gulping,"Ne,Sakura-chan,what _is_ an elemental?"

Sakura sighed deeply,rubbing her temple. Explaining _anything_ to them will be _impossible_ .

She heard a snort and turned around to face a stoic Sasuke,"I'm sorry?"

"No,it's just that..favouritism",he mumbled,hoping that she wouldn't smack him or anything since he was being rude to her and her clan. "Oh..it's not just that Uchiha..the council will see if they are worthy enough to become a leader of the clan or not",she snorted before facing Kisame. Pointing to him,she continued,"Kisame-san,tell me. Have you ever heard of a clan known as the Uruuyuu clan?"

He gave her a curt nod,"Yea..I mean..the clan is the main 'household' of the other two clans it controls. The Kogan clan and the Tauron clan"

Sakura smiled,pleased to know that somebody _at least_ knows something about her species,"Good Kisame..you are knowledgeable"

Kisame gave her a sharkly grin and he continued,"I know most of the clan leaders..including yours..I think. Blue-haired maiden is she not?" Sakura blinked before saying,"You met my mom?"

SILENCE

"That was your mom?",He blurted out,his eyes almost bulging as he observed her,"You don't look like her.."

GROWL

"Did I not tell you that she was the one who adopted me?",she growled and Kisame gulped,shaking his head. Sakura snorted unlady-like,"Jeez..you guys have bad attitudes don't you?" She shook her head impatiently,"I did not see you because I was at the hospital..Two years ago was it?When you met her?"

Kisame nodded dumbly

Nodding her head as well,she noticed a shadow outside the window. SHe moved swiftly and silently,past the group and opened the door in a blink of an eye.

KYAAAAH!

In fell Ino,Hinata,a two bun-headed girl,a dirty blonde girl,a red-haired girl and a brown-haired girl.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?",Hidan shouted,advancing towards the girls. Sakura got in between him and the girls and growled at him. He backed off immediately(YESS!GIRL POWER!)

"Ino?",she whispered and Ino just jumped up,"SAKI!WE'RE HERE TO SAVE YOU FROM TH-" "Oh,nice dorm you have here",the bun-headed girl grinned,dusting her bermudas and light pink tank top. She held out a hand and said,"Hi,I'm Ten Ten,and that's Temari and the brown headed girl is Matsuri!" Sakura shook the hands hesistantly.

"HEY!",the red-haired huffed,crossing her arms. "And whom may _you_ be four eyes?",Sakura mumbled but the red head heard her and scowled,"I'm Karin,NOT four eyes bitch"

Sakura smirked..

_Not bad..they've got spunk! I like.._

"Name's Sakura,pleasure to meet your...erm..pleasure to meet you guys..",she finished off lamely,smacking herself mentally. "HEY!I was suppose to do the introductions!",Ino shouted and the rest winced from her voice. "Ino..shut it",Sakura glared and Ino obidiently shut her mouth.

* * *

Oooh wow!Sakura-chan brought over her girlfriends!Cool!

**Quiet Kit..I'm trying to sleep here..**

OKAY!

**Kit..you're too loud for your own good..one day,you'll be the death of me you know that?**

_Oh..sorry Kyuubi-san,I'll be quiet..shh.._

There was silence for a moment before I turned my attention to the girls. Then I noticed something clenched in Sakura's hand and I opened my mouth to say something but Teme cut me off,"What is that in your hands,Haruno?"

She hesistated before saying,"Gomen,demo. We'll be having visitors tonight.."

"What visitors?",I asked,blinking at her and she stared blankly at me and I gulped,thinking that she would beat me up like what she had done to Lee.

"The SST",was her blunt reply.

I blinked. Then shouted,"WHAT?"

SMACK!

Ow...my cheek hurts..

* * *

Sakura gave Naruto a steely glare before sighing. Really,what was she to do with all of them now?Tsunade said she could tolerate them and their obnoxious behaviour,but she doubt that she could tolerate their idioticity any longer-

Wait,was that a shadow outside the window?

"I'll be back with you guys..just..",she glanced at the window and noticed Sasuke's displeasure

_I wonder who's out there pissing Sasuke off...might be someone as ultimately as annoying as the Uzumamki..._Sakura made her way towards the door while the boys and girls challenged one another with a glare of their own. A certain white-haired girl stood outside,grinning like the idiot she already is..

Sakura sweatdrop,_Scratch that...someone with the annoying level worse than the Uzumaki..._

"What are _you_ doing here?",she asked,faking annoyance but really,deep inside she was bursting with joy,happy to be with the kind of people she has known for a long time. Another,she had noticed had a forlorn look on her face. It was a orange-haired girl who was equally as displeased as Sakura to see one another.

"Did you not received our letter?I was sure Melody sent it to you already...",the girl trailed off,scratching her chin thoughtfully. "Quit that smart look dobe...she did recive the letter..she's just playing with us you moronic dobe...god..you're even _worse_ than a baboon"

"URUSAI!TEME!",she yelled,the others noticed that Mikaru had her fox ears out and flatten agaisnt her skull,her eyebrow twitching in self annoyance and pure disturbance.

"Baka..you're as loud as a boy screaming for help in a girly voice",she deadpanned.

Tsusaya fumed.

Everybody sweatdropped.

In came along six more girls and a younger woman with bleached brown hair and equally pale brown eyes holding a kid that has the same hair as hers. For a second there,most of the group thought that that kid would be the woman's younger sister but when they saw the mischeavious glint in her fuschia pink eyes,they thought otherwise.

"Uh...Hidan...that's..",Ino began slowly and noticed the woman advancing towards them.

"Oh shit"

Sakura's eyelid half closed,"Yeah..knew it...busted..."

"Hidan?"

_This is bad..._

"Mira?"

"DADDY!"

"Nami-chan!"

"_Hidan..._"

"Er...Mira..."

"**Die**"

"MOMMY!"

Everybody looked at the brown haired kid who was jumping about pointing a finger accusingly at her mother who had a stoic look on her face before her chibi voice filled the room,"A better word would you fucking arsehole!How dare you leave me behind with this child of yours with me?"

Mira stared down at her daughter and growled menancingly before asking as sweetly as she could help but to muster,"Sweety,who taught you that word?"

The child just stared dully at the older woman before giggling childishly,"Daddy told me"

Hidan just gulped,knowing that the consenquences of this conversation would be utterly deadly

Turning to face her husband,she advanced towards him and grabbed by his collar,"You and me will be having a _long_ and _nice_ chat"

Hidan gulped as he was dragged away by the beauty of whom he called his wife and beauty.

There was a deathly silence before somebody cleared her voice,"So,what's for dessert?"

* * *

**Darksakudragon: Well,that's that!**

**Sakura tiredly: Ungh...**

**Darksakudragon: That's right!Review please!And uh..I'll try to update the others as soon as possible and I'm sorry if the story was a bit confusing at the end :)**

**I'll make it as good as possible once my stupid extra lessons are over and oh!Right!My computer's spoilt so I have to use the library computer :)**


	9. the imposter

**My next chapter of Nightwelling Academy!Wheee~In this chapter,I'm gonna time skip a little :D ENJOY!**

* * *

_Flashie:_

_Everybody looked at the brown haired kid who was jumping about pointing a finger accusingly at her mother who had a stoic look on her face before her chibi voice filled the room,"A better word would you fucking arsehole!How dare you leave me behind with this child of yours with me?"_

_Mira stared down at her daughter and growled menancingly before asking as sweetly as she could help but to muster,"Sweety,who taught you that word?"_

_The child just stared dully at the older woman before giggling childishly,"Daddy told me"_

_Hidan just gulped,knowing that the consenquences of this conversation would be utterly deadly_

_Turning to face her husband,she advanced towards him and grabbed by his collar,"You and me will be having a long and nice chat"_

_Hidan gulped as he was dragged away by the beauty of whom he called his wife and beauty._

_There was a deathly silence before somebody cleared her voice,"So,what's for dessert?"_

* * *

"Sakura,are you even listening to me?",Sakura looked up to face Asuma who was patiently waiting for her to answer.

Said pinkette grunted in reply and looked out of the window. Asuma sighed and rubbed his neck. She had been in his class for three days and had gotten every single answer correct,in fact,she was _almost_ on par with Shikamaru had she not been caught sleeping throughout the class during the test. "Sakura..you really need to pay attention in class",Asuma explained to the impatient kit and the girl glared hard at him.

He sighed again,the smoke rising lazily from his pipe and he sat down on his chair. It wasn't his fault that she had to go for detention or for the fact that it was Madara that had caught her sleeping in class. After all,Madara _was_ in charge of advance maths anyway.

Asuma swore he thought he saw the girl's lips move. She was the type to _never_ answer the teacher's questions. "I'm sorry,come again?",Asuma asked and puffed from his pipe..."You'll die from smoking...it's bad for your health",she muttered quietly and he fell to the ground anime-style before getting up and roaring,"Hell no!Smoking is like my life!" Just as he said that,he felt his mouth burning and he yelped slightly,watching in horror as his precious pipe melted into nothing but a pool of puddle.

He stared at Sakura,mouth agape as her viridian eyes turned a cold blue,watching the melted puddle intently before it disappeared,replaced by viridian. "You-you",he stuttered and mentally slapped himself for doing that. God!He sounded like Hinata right now...not that he has anything agaisnt her anyway.

"You,yo!I told you,smoking is _very_ bad for your health.." "B-but.." Glowering at Asuma and managing to tower him as he shrunk into his seat fearfully watching her,she continued,"I said...smoking _**is bad for you,understand?**_"

He gulped and nodded and Sakura smirked,sastified that she had finally gotten it into his head. Turning around,she went back to her seat and slouched comfortably into it,smiling contendly for once. "A-anyway...why did you sleep in class?",Asuma cleared his throat,reaching for his new pipe(He always has a substitue,just in case that happened)but stopped when Sakura sent him a question stare. "Oh that..",she looked out from the window again and sighed,"Imagine staying in a dorm filled with boys and hearing them argue _everyday_ and you have to step in to stop the fight"

Asuma blankly stared at her before he nod his head to show his understanding.

"So,why do _you_ teach Asuma-sensei?Didn't you say that you don't like teaching?",Sakura asked dryly and Asuma paused for a moment,briefly thinking for a few seconds before answering her hesistantly,"I owed Tsuande greatly..I suppose you can say that I was indebted to her..."

"And since she's technically part of the Asakura clan...",Sakura trialed off and Asuma finished the sentence for her quite casually,"I serve them. There,easy as pie"

There was a pregnant pause before Sakura broke the silence between the both of them,"It's not easy ain't it?There were many things that you had to do to prove that you can be loyal to them right?" "What makes you say that?",his voice was quite and he sounded so tired. She watched him sigh before she added solemnly,"You shouldn't have worked for them..." Dark chocolate bore into the wiser viridian and he sighed again,"That's what Meelee-sama told me as well...but the council passed the judgement on me...and Akira-sama..she..she"

Letting out a defeated sigh,he slumped agaisnt the chair,sending a hand combing through his hair.

"She said that you had to work for them and Leader-sama had no choice but to agree",she guessed,knowing the rules. Akira was a ruthless advisor and since she was the younger sister of the leader,she had no choice but to obey(Funny isn't it?You're the leader and yet,you're ruled by your own younger sister :D)

Asuma nod his head and remebered the sapphire-headed woman thundering throughout the entire room

_"You will work for us and noone else,had it not been for Tsuande,you would have already die from those wounds Asuma"_

_Meelee sighed and stared into his eyes._

_For once,ever since he entered the mansion,he felt warm and at peace. Is this the reason why everybody loved and called her a leader?Because she had this kind of effect on others?Her eyes were warm and kind and twinkled with mischief. Smiling warmly,she took his hand and held it. Squeezing it,she reassured him,"Do not worry Asuma..take it as...well.." she leaned forward and he noticed her husband's disapproval._

_Whispering softly into his ears,"Do not worry Asuma..I shall make sure that you are taken care after...I do not want to trouble you so I shall allow Tsunade to give you a job alright?"_

_He watched her,memerized by her musical voice as he watched her smile gently at him,withdrewing from him and sitting on the couch quite comfortably. Then he noticed the rest of the clan shifting uncomfortably and he eyed Akira who was listening intently to her sister. Her eyes widened and she sputtered a few words but paled eventually. Getting up from her position,she blushed slightly and announced,"You are to go to Tsunade..once you meet her,she shall give you your assigned task..."_

_Then she sat down,looking slightly miserable. Meelee's husband smiled warmly and shook his hands,"Good luck Asuma..you'll need it"_

He shut his eyes and smiled.

That's right..if it hadn't been for Meelee-sama,he would have been on the battlefield right now..Meelee-sama had been the one to save him form the task that Akira-sama had wanted to appoint him to but wasn't given the chance. Meelee-sama was kind and merciful whereas Akira is ruthless and merciless. Two different people,related and living together. Ironic isn't it?

As if reading his mind(which Sakura can do),she answered him,"Akira-sama isn't ruthless or merciless or whatever you may wish to think of her as"

Asuma stared into her eyes again,"How do you know?"

Smiling sadly,she mumbled,"Because,the incident that had happened ten years ago was the main reason why she had changed so dramatically" "What incident?",he egged her,trying to find out more on Akira. She got up and looked at the clock,"It's high time I go Asuma-sensei..my detention period is over..thank you very much for talking to me anyway" As she made her way out from the room,he stopped her with a question,"You avoided my question Sakura. What happened ten years back?"

Sakura froze for a second,"You shouldn't meddle around with the Asalura's business Asuma-sensei...if you dig too deep,you will be dealt with terribly..and I don't think Meelee-sama,no,not even Leader-sama can help you with anything..yet knowing this..do you still wish to know the answer?"

"Yes",she was surprise that he even bothered to answer her and turned to look at him,her voice grave,"If word ever goes out that you have been told this Asuma..you will be punished severely" "I don't care..if I can understand why Akira-sama is acting so ruthless",he interrupted her and she nod,"The reason is simple...she lost her children to the white Queen ten years ago.."

Asuma stood by his chair,the pipe on the ground as the smoke starts to rise lazily from it. Sitting back down,he watch the retreating form of Sakura's and sighed,'_Mabye things aren't what it seems to be anymore..._'

* * *

As Sakura turned to the left,she caught the hand reaching out from behind her and somersault the poor boy into the air and crashing onto the ground.

"N-Nartuo?",she stuttered,turning beet red as she got the groaning boy from the ground,dusting him in the process. "Sakura-chan!What happened in there?",Ino called out rushing to the pinkette's side curiously staring into her eyes(Actually,it's more like staring down)"What happened?",Sakura mimic and ruffled her hair before entering the school's Cafeteria,only to be greeted by a flying bag,which she had dodged effortlessly. The bag met with Naruto's face who yelped in pain.

"How was your first detention Haruno?",Itachi looked up and sipped from his cuppuchino and passing it to Sasuke who did the same thing.

SILENCE

"Why the hell are you guys staring at us?",Sasuke questioned,annoyed by their persistent stares,"Is it because Itachi and I shared a drink together?C'mon,we may not like one another but we're still a family darn it!" "I don't think it's that little brother..",Itachi mumbled,looking at the mirror(Given by Deidara...isn't that adorable?) and passed it to the little Uchiha who looked into it.

FSSSSSHHHH...

Both Uchiha's faces turned slightly red as they each received a napkin from Neji while Kiba and Naruto were trying to contain their laughter.

PFFFFT...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!",It was the loud ones who couldn't contain their laughters. Naruto was on the floor laughing,Kiba was holding his sides,Suigetsu was holding onto the table and Deidara was wiping a tear.

BANG!

The four boys stood beside the table with a twitching Sakura who wiped the creams from the Uchiha's lips. Deidara looked with a forlorn look on his face. He turned around and stalked off out from the canteen away from the building!(WOW!Another epic part!) Ino quickly ran out to catch up with him before turning around,"Sakura,you'll tell me what happened later right?" Sakura stared at her boredly before shrugging,"Is that a yes or no Sakura?" "Maybe",said pinkette got up and walked towards Tobi,patting him fondly and Ino ran back out again.

"Ne,Sakura-chan...why _exactly_ did you come here for?",Tobi asked,sitting on the table,though he was secretly happy that she had patted him,chuckling when she gave him a confused stare instead. Sasuke who had been silent for almost a long time,finally spoke up,"DO you have a mission or anything here?" "No,I'm just here to study..that's all...",Sakura trailed off and her eyes fell onto a certain Jashinnist who was sulking terribly. Smirking,she catwalked to him and sat down beside him,"What's wrong Hidan-chan?Why won't you cuss?"

She purred in delight when he scowled at her before he changed places with Hinata and sat beside Gaara who was...staring..at..a...grain of rice.

CUE SWEATDROP

"Umm...Gaara,what are you doing?",Ten Ten stared at the red-head,sweatdropping in the process as he glared holes at the grain of rice. If looks could kill,his would. But then again..there was Medusa who had killed thousands just by staring at her grotesque face. "Grain...spy...must be...",he answered and everybody sweatdrop. Well,except for Matsuri who was about to faint.

_There's ALOT of lovebirds here..._

**Tell me about it...**

_Kagura. I haven't heard from you..since..the last war era..._

**Which era was that again?**

_Er...I can't remeber when...it's been almost a decade since the war...don't you think so? _

**I see...well,Hyuuga seems to be trying to say something to you..if you catch my drift that is..**

_I can't cos you and I are different_

**Stupid girl..I'll go and cry somewhere else...**

Sakura sweatdrop at the sound effect from her demon and sighed. She stared at the rest who were all arguing(This does not include the Hyuuga,Uchihas,Gaara and Pein)and smiled contendly.

Then..

"Excuse me,but which one of you is Sakura?",all eyes were set on a scrawny little boy who shuffled his feet,seemingly interested with the floor. Sakura got up from the sit and walked towards the boy,eyeing him cautiously,"I'm Sakura...what business do you have with me?" The boy's eyes widened and he blushed rapidly the rest of the group grunted in disapproval as she got nearer towards him.

"I-I...er...w-well..message f-from..er..Meelee-sama...S-Sakura-san",he stuttered,growing crimson every minute.

Sakura took the scroll from him,opened it and began reading. A frown made it's way on the pinkette's face as she tapped the table before staring at the messenger boy dully. Intensified by her stare,he looked down at his feet and fumbled about with his brown leather bag. She smirked and tapped his shoulder,"Thank you Moshimaro-san,could you send a letter to Meelee-sama back?As a favour?" He nod eagerly and watch her hand create a silver flame at which a small scroll came out,"Thank you very much Moshimaro-san"

"P-please..just call me Himaro...",he fumbled with his words as he took the scroll from the girl with shaky hands,smiling shyly at her but gulped when the others(excluding a sulking Hidan)glared at him.

Sakura nod and sat back with the group,"Himaro-san,thank you very much for delivering the letter,I appreciate it very much" He smiled and made his way out from the cafeteria but she had heard what he had said,"Not as much as I have met you Haruno"

SMIRK

"Sakura-chan...stop smirking...",Naruto whined and whimpered when he received a death glare from the pinkette. Kisame grinned at winked at the younger girl,"I think she looks smexy when she smirks" This earned him a whack on the head as Sakura rolled her eyes,"Please Kisame,go flirt with someone else"

Kisame pouted but grinned anyway.

"Sakura?Have you gotten the scroll-Oh...sorry,I didn't see that",the white-headed girl muttered as she continued to stare at Sakura's right hand,"Can you give it back though?"

She caught the tossed scrolla and began to unscroll it,and the frown came,"Wait..what happened?" Looking up at Sakura,her eyes widened,horrified,"Wha-wha-where is the.."

Sakura smirked turned devilish and she cackled which scared the hell out of everyone else who looked over at her in concern.

"Heee,heeeehaaaaa...COUGH!ACK!",Sakura choked on her on saliva and everybody else sweatdrop. "Uh..sorry...about",she wheezed,trying to gain control on her breathing before she face the younger girl,"I'm sorry,I don't recognise you,mind telling me again who you are?"

"We-well..I-I'm..",the girl stammered and Matsuri interrupted,"Wait,isn't she Tsusaya?"

"No she isn't,Tsusaya doesn't stammer when she talks,except when she's around her childhood friends,Akatsu and Sanoba",Ino said and everybody(excluding Gaara,Uchiha's,Pein,Hyuuga and Sakura)shriek in surprise.

"And she _always_ blushes when we say their names",Sakura smirked,delighted to see the girl's fear spread throughout her now panicking face. Then she heard Hidan growled and turned around to face him,startled when she felt his anger rising. Her eyes widened in alarm and she tried desperately to divert his attention but failed majorly,"_You_...just who the fuck _are you_?" Everybody took a step back from Hidan who was trying to control his chakra from flaring and Sakura paled instantly.

"Hidan,leave her to me",she coaxed,trying to restrain him from moving any further but he shooked his head and snarled savagely,"The fuck you will!I'm gonna take on this lil shit my self!Noone,_not even the council_ will insult the Asakura clan!" She noticed the girl's movement but a split second too late,she managed to push Hidan out of the way before being thrown across the room and crashed really hard into the tables and chairs.

_Okay..I broke a rib,oh!And an ankle as well...fancy that!_

**Stop being so sarcastic to yourself girl!**

_You ain't my mom demon!_

**Watch out for the table though**

_What?What table...oh_

Sakura's clenched her fists and punched the table,smashing it to smithereens,her viridian eyes widened as she managed to dodge a large sword...and gasped.

"How the hell did you get that?",Sakura stammered and stared straight at the white-headed girl who smirked and slashed the sword at Sakura,managing to hurt the pinkette. Her blood splattered around the floor and Sasuke's nose twitched slightly while the older Uchiha maintained a calm posture(Although,what he _really_ wants to do is taste the blood)but everybody froze as they watch Sakura's blood burn a bright blue flame and Naruto gagged,before being knocked upside the head,"OW!What the hell was that for?"

"You're just annoying dickless",Sai explained and earned a scowl from the blonde boy and inwardly smiled.

"Hey",everybody turned to look at Sakura who dodged the girl's swinging sword which was burning slightly,"Get out of here" Hidan growled but shut up went a death glare was sent his way. "Kisame and Suigetsu,you stay behind",she continued as patiently as she could punching the floor,creating a large crater,"And Hinata,inform Tsunade-shishou that an imposter has breached the school"

Hinata sent a worried glance at her pink-headed friend before running out,the others did the same thing too;Kakuzu dragging a protesting Hidan out,Sasuke dragging a yelling Naruto and Ten Ten dragging a screaming Ino.

Kisame took out his Samehada and Suigetsu grabbed his giant Momochi and both got into a fighting stance.

"Momochi?That's a cute name",the girl laughed girlishly and stopped when Sugetsu glared at her,"You're cute!" And let out a giggle at which Suigetsu gagged at. Sakura lifted an eyebrow before muttering under her breath,"_Jigoku Neko Kahi Sakura Shuriken_"(Translation: Sakura demon cat Giant shuriken hellion's flame)- That's one loooong name

That was a burst of orange flames as Sakura held out her hand,plunging it into the burning inferno before pulling out a giant-sized Shuriken. It has red linings all over the blade and a small cherry blossom marking at the centre where Sakura held the giant shuriken and was much more curvier then an original shuriken(It's pure silver with red linings all over it and looks like a four-joined kunai)Should have explained it that way huh?

Anyway,moving on,Sakura swung the giant shuriken and aimed at the girl,who blocked it with her sword.

She smirked. Then blocked Kisame's attack,accidentally touching his sword before crashing down to the ground. "Wha?",she muttered,confused and rolled over when Suigetsu sent his sword down to the ground causing another large crater. "Good job Kisame-kun,now she doesn't have that much energy",Sakura snickered enjoying her time,"_Kunai Ai Katsu Neko!_"(Four Kunais/Claws demon cat!)

Her giant shuriken split into four,resembling four huge giant kunais,throwing one at the girl successfully hitting her

"What do you mean by that-AHH!",shrieking,she jumped up only to be knocked down by Suigetsu's sword.

CRASH!

"Ungh...",she groaned and realised that she had no more energy to fight,getting up slowly. She chanted sonething under her breath and Sakura's eyes turned to slit,quickly,she threw one giant kunai at the sword,cracking it slightly. The girl cursed and dodged Suigetsu's attack but stopped when the Samehada touched her throat. Immediately,whatever chakra she had left was drained form her and absorbed by the sword and she fell down to the ground,couching violently.

"How...?",she whispered hoarsely,trying hard to look at the pinkette's face who held a smirk on her face.

She grinned,"That's because the Akagirahuni would _never_ crack under the pressure of my kunai" "I mean...how did you know the sword...was a fake?",she said breathlessly and Sakura blinked,"That's because,though the Akagirahuni is a weak-based sword,it stills hold a fragment of the Kagiharune sword and should have been able to destroy all enemies with a single swipe within a twenty point radius. So I knew that it was a fake from the very beginning when you swung it at me."

The girl eyed Sakura wearily before giving in to exhaustion.

_Two hours later..._

"Where am I?",she woke up,and admire the white room. She remembered what her 'mother' had once told her,

"_The Dark Queen always hated pure,white things...so she sometimes stains it with a little color...she once told me that the world would be so boring without colors"_

_"Really?Was she kind then?What did you do after that?Do you like pure things?",she blushed deeply as she awaits for her 'mother' to answer who smiled,"Yes,the Dark Queen is,and will always be,a nice and kind queen..she is the one who will take away people's pain and keep it inside her"_

_"Doesn't it hurt?To keep all their pain?",she murmmured,laying her head on the woman's white dress who laughed,"Of course it is,in fact,she went crazy after that and nearly killed everybody and hid away...I heard she's a teacher now"_

_She giggled,"Why degrade herself so much?" "Because...sha was sick and dying but she cna't die since she was cursed so she made her aunty become the new queen",she explained patiently and the girl coked her head to one side. "She's a much more,kinder and gentler queen...however",her eyes darkened,"She will kill those who makes her dear ones suffer" With a sasitfied smile on her lips,she usherd the little one into the bedroom._

_"And to answer your questions,I fought back hard with the previous Dark Queen,for what was rightfully mine but lost and I do LOVE things to be pure but to get it done,I have to stain the world a little",she tucked in the girl and smiled gently before making her way out of the room_

_"Mother?",she turned around to look at the child's face,"Yes?"_

_"What did you fight for?",she asked quietly looking up at her and the woman's face darkened,"My throne...that is why,you will win it back fro me won't you?" The girl smiled and nod,"I will mother..I promise"_

_And the lights were switched off._

* * *

"She _does_ look like a carbon copy of the White Queen",Tsusaya whispered,gazing at the white-headed girl.

"Actually,she's a carbon copy of you Onee-chan",Rei muttered before hugging the teddy bear that Kisame had gotten for her. "That's right..we're trying to figure out who she really is",Sakura added and Mikaru snorted,"Peh,she's definitely one of the White Queen's surbodinate,smells like one too"

Sakura ignored the orange-haired girl and stared at Seiji,"Umm...what are you doing?" Seiji looked up and smiled,"I'm preparing tea for her" To which Tsusaya objected,"NO way!SHe's the enemy is she not?Plus,she tried to disguise herself as me!"

"Hey...she's as annoying as you...and looks like you...brat",Razekage observed as she laughed at the scowling Tsusaya.

"Guys...I do think we have to warm up to this girl...",Firin cleared her voice,staring att he white-head who hugged herself for fear. "Anyway,Sakura,everybody is waiting for you downstairs",she continued,her eyes never leaving the girl's form.

Sakura nod her head to signal that she got the message and got down,"Hey guys...er...hi Liliana" She stared at the bluebell-headed girl who smiled cheerfully at the pinkette,"G'Aftrenoon Sakura-sempai!"

"A-afternoon...what are guys..doing?",she stuttered,surpressing her laughter,eyeing all of them with amusement twinkling in her eyes. SHe didn't mind the girls...they look fine with the dresses while the boys looked adorable in their own costumes.

Sasori-A cute scorpion

Gaara-Panda

Itachi-Weasel

Sasuke(She almost,wanted to laugh at this)-Chicken suit

Naruto(She's squeeling mentally)-A cute fox

Sai(Scowls)-A cat

Kisame(LOL)-Shark

Deidara(Deidara came?)-Bird

Suigetsu(Tears coming out)-Sea slug

Juugo(sweatdrop)-Er...what the hell?

Hidan(Blackmail time!)-A lion cub

Zetsu is just Zetsu

Tobi-Puppy

Kakuzu is still Kakuzu

Pein is Pein

Rock Lee(shudder)-Turtle

Shikamaru(He really pulled it off)-Deer

Neji(Fuck he's cute!)-Racoon

...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!",Sakura laughed out so loud,she had to hold onto the table and support herself.

Mimi smiled and cleaned the dishes while the boys stared at her with annoyed looks on their faces.

* * *

**kay!Review aites?**


	10. NOTE

**Note: ADOPTION ALERT!**

**I'm not really sure if I should really continue on with my stories...you see,i've been busy lately that I don't have any time at all to update my chapters**

**So...I'll just put up my stories for somebody else to continue it for me on one condition though:**

**1. Sakura will still be the main character**

**2. it has to be entertaining**

**3. The author him/herself should be proud of his/her own work**

**That's all that I have to say for. My deepest apology to those out there that had been waiting patiently for the next chapter.**

**Also,this does not mean I WILL give up on my stories. I might continue them but for now,I'll let all those creative authors have a go at my stories. Thank you very much and Sorry.**

**Gomen,**

**Darksakudragon**


	11. NOTE2

**people really are funny nowadays huh?They read stories halfway that has typo errors and then flame it. When really,they're just idiots themselves.**

**I have two things that I can get from myself:**

**Flamers are those who are brainless people who certainly does NOT know how to write stories and just love flaming others**

**secondly,they're probably idiots and are jealous of other writers who writes BETTER than them :D Ok,my next 2nd chapter **

**Will be up next week on MONDAY!Shut the fuck up flamers,don't flame me if you guys are just a bunch of worthless idiots. Think before you flame someone before**

**they are pushed over the edge and until they erm...(motion of finger across the neck)**

**Well yeah,live with it sissies cos I really hate it when someone flames my stories and also other people stories...**


End file.
